


Soulbounded

by Ebonyleafstar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyleafstar/pseuds/Ebonyleafstar
Summary: It is a rare occurrence, for one to find their Soulbounded partner in a lifetime, but for those who do it's worth hanging on to. For an ice skater who's nearly given up on the sport, and for another who's nearly given up on himself, finding one another and falling in love may prove to be the hardest performance of their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

To find your soulmate is rare. Very few people manage to find their one true love in the world due to a lack of belief or simply going through their lives never seeing the timer on their wrist, to have it show up only when you're in the same vicinity is sometimes hard to notice unless you're paying attention. But to those who do believe in finding a soulmate, it is the greatest moment in their lives.

Yuuri Katsuki was not one of those who believe in finding his soulmate, in fact, he had never even heard of the timer that appears on the wrist, so he never noticed when he stepped off the plane and made his way to the hotel hosting the grand prix skaters, that on his wrist appeared a timer that was counting down from a little over forty-eight hours.

It had been a bad day. Yuuri had placed 6th after performing the worst routine he's ever given in the free skate program, gotten yelled at by the Russian punk Yuri Plisetsky, and had briefly met his idol Viktor Nikiforov, but instead of talking to him, walked away and didn't look back. He wanted to just sleep in his room and forget all of it, but his coach insisted that he goes down to the banquet and try to have some fun and let loose a little.

Yuuri Katsuki may not have noticed the timer counting down on his wrist, but someone had and was paying attention. Viktor Nikiforov, five time world champion, had been sitting at one of the tables in the corner of the banquet hall and had one eye on the timer on his wrist, that now read twenty minutes, and the other watching the people around him.

Originally he had planned to go to his room after the competition. After five years this skating thing had, grudgingly, become quite a bore, but he couldn't stop thinking about the timer on his wrist. Viktor wouldn't have ever noticed it had his ring mate Yuri Plisetsky not pointed it out to him at a public practice a few days ago. He had stopped in the middle of his routine, much to the chagrin of his coach, and asked him about it. Yakov had surprisingly not been angry with him, in fact his coach's face had gone from angry, to almost joyous explaining to his student what the timer meant and how lucky he was.

Viktor's eyes wander again, he had a soul bounded partner, and that person was somewhere around here huh? Viktor never really believed in the concept of soulmate or true love, but he was willing to find out if it was true. The music changes drastically and for a moment Viktor thinks that the band was taking a break and put on a cd, but as a large crowd began forming on the other side of the hall he thinks overtakes him and he wanders over to see his rink mate Yuri Plisetsky and a raven haired man he didn't know, having what looked like a dance off. Yuri looked as though he was giving it his all, but the raven haired man was good, albeit drunk, but good and Viktor can't help but cheer him on.

After it was clear the other man won Yuri stalks away angrily and he turns to Viktor's friend Christophe, his eyes narrowing, as if thinking. "You're the one they call sex on legs right? Chris something?" He slurs.

Chris smiles dangerously. "That's right. Who are you?"

"Yuuri Katsuki." He replies. "And I challenge you to see which one of us does a better pole dance." Viktor can't help but burst out laughing as Chris agrees and the two of them go off to find a pole. This evening has just become a lot more interesting.

It was one thing to beat Yuri in a dance off it was a whole other thing to beat Chris in a pole dancing competition. Yuuri Katsuki was the kind of guy that you couldn't keep your eyes off once he started and when he had finished with Chris his eyes locked onto Viktors. "Viktor Nikiforov, five time world champion yeah?" Yuuri walks over to where he was sitting and crosses his arms. "I challenge you next."

"Sure you're not tired after all that Yuuri~?" Viktor teases, glancing over at Chris, who was nearly passed out on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"There's a lot more where that came from Vitya."

Viktor wasn't sure whether it was because this man had saved this night from boredom or that he just couldn't stop thinking of how adorable this man in front of him is, but he grins and stands up. "Bring it on Yuuri."

"How about we make this more interesting then? If I win-" Yuuri pauses. "You come to Japan and become my coach."

The room is silent.

"Okay, but if I win-" Viktor leans down and looks Yuuri right in the eyes. "You come to St. Petersburg with me." He didn't know what he expected to gain from it, but he had to get to know this man.

Yuuri holds his stare for a long moment before leaning up, their lips nearly touching, and grins. "Deal."

Viktor wakes up groggily the next day with a headache and not knowing where he is. He blinks, it's been a long time since he drank that much, or had that much fun if he was being honest with himself. He yawns and recognizes the layout of his hotel room. Thank god he had managed to get back at all. Disappointment floods through him though as he checks his wrist and sees it blank. He can't believe he forgot. All day yesterday he had been waiting to find out who his true love was and he had gotten distracted by a raven haired Japanese man named- "Yuuri!" He fell onto his bed again. Crap, the bet. Viktor actually laughs. He has no idea who won last night, in fact he had hardly any recollection at all. He rolls out of bed and checks the time. Chris would be awake by now he might know the results. That, or he was so drunk that he too doesn't remember. He dials his friend's number and he hears a sluggish answer on the other end.

"What do you want Nikiforov?"

"Oh someone's in a good mood this morning." Viktor chuckles, imagining Chris just rolling out of bed too.

"That was some banquet last night huh?" Chris asks, humor in his voice.

"Certainly the most fun I've had in a long time." Viktor smiles, but it quickly falters as he looks at his blank wrist again. "Hey Chris, do you remember that stupid bet Yuuri and I made? Who won?"

"Does it really matter?" Chris laughs heartily. "You were both so drunk by the end of it, of course Yuuri was already so-"

"Chris, who won?" Viktor asks again. "Please?"

Silence greets him and Viktor has his answer.

"Viktor." Chris starts carefully. "You don't know where this man is and you just won your fifth gold medal. Are you really going to give that up? It was a drunken bet and you know it."

"Thank you Chris, I'll see you at worlds." Viktor murmurs, hanging up.

Yuuri Katsuki had beaten him in a dance off, a drunk one at that, just the thought of that had him grinning like a fool. The timing was just too perfect and the more he recalled about the night before the more Viktor is convinced Yuuri Katsuki is his soul bounded partner.

"Yuuri, breakfast is ready!"

"I'm coming mom." Yuuri Katsuki calls down, throwing on his jacket and running out of his room. He had been back in his hometown of Hasetsu for nearly a week and was slowly getting back into a small routine.

"Morning." His older sister Mari greets him as he enters the dining area.

"Morning." He murmurs, reaching for the rice and greeting his father as he walks in.

"I need you to ready the hot spring and sweep up outside before heading over to the ice castle, that is if you are still skating." She tells him, accepting the rice from him.

"I was going to go for a jog before heading over, but yeah, I'll be sure to settle things here first."

"Thanks Yuuri."

Breakfast is quiet for the most part, until their mother begins talking to Mari and Yuuri nearly chokes on his rice. "I'm sorry, a friend of yours has some sort of timer on her wrist?" He asks.

All three of them just stare at him blankly. "Have we never told you about it?" His mother asks carefully.

"Told me about what?"

"Yuuri, it's how your mother and I met." His father replies holding up his right arm. Yuuri has to squint slightly, but on his fathers wrist he sees a faint, elegant scrawl that reads Hiroko Tanaka, his mother's maiden name.

"I always though you got that when you were dating or something." Yuuri admits seeing his father's name in the same elegant scrawl on his mother's wrist.

"Of course not." His father laughs. "Your mother's name appeared on my wrist after I caught her, just as the timer hit zero." Yuuri looks between them, eyebrows raised in silent question.

"I had just graduated and my parents heard of the hot springs around here so they brought me here to relax." His mother began. "The moment I stepped off the train my hat flew off and landed nearby. I walked over to pick it up and happened to glance at my wrist, a timer had appeared and had begun counting down. I was scared, naturally. I spoke to my parents and they didn't know what it meant either, unfortunately, so this relaxing holiday had just become extremely stressful." His mother smiled warmly at him. "I assumed the worse. Like, when it hit zero I would die or something stupid like that. I got lucky though, when my timer started counting down it was less than twenty-four hours and the next day I literally ran into your father just as it hit zero."

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand what this timer thing actually is." Yuuri inquires, earning a shove from Mari, who was looking at him like she didn't know who he was.

"It lets you know your soulmate is nearby and if you touch that person at the right time both of your names are engraved on your wrists and you're bonded for life."

"That's a thing?" He responds stupidly and Mari rolls her eyes so dramatically he has to resist the urge to chuckle.

"By the gods what did they teach you in college?"

"Nothing useful apparently." He looks at his parents again. According to their story they were destined to be together and had somehow found one another thanks to this timer. He looks down at his right arm and is disappointed to find it blank.

"What would happen if you touch someone who isn't your soulmate at the same time your counter hits zero?" He asks curiously, pulling up his sleeve. Mari catches his eye and gives him a sympathetic smile.

"Nothing." His father answers. "If your soulmate is still around the timer will just reset itself to a time it believes you will touch."

"And if you never meet the first time it shows up?"

"If the two people are ever in the same area again the timer will start up again."

"The timer simply let's the person know their soulmate is somewhere nearby, but it doesn't stop you from living your life and possibly marrying someone else." Mari sighs wistfully. "Most people now go through their whole lives without ever seeing it, but I think it's your body's way of trying to help you be happy."

"How do you know so much about it and I've never even heard of it before today?" Yuuri asks in disbelief.

His sister shrugs. "Research, asking mom and dad, take your pick little brother I believe in it and hope one day to find that person." She pushes him playfully. "And I hope the same for you."

He nods. "You too sister."

Yuuri skates mindlessly around the rink his head going back to the conversation this morning. What would it be like to actually meet the person you were meant to be with? He subconsciously keeps looking at his wrist as if the timer would suddenly appear and scowls, he should be figuring out what he wants to do now, not pining after something that may not ever stops and hears cheering from the sidelines. "Yuko." He breathes, trying to catch his breath, not realizing how long he had been skating.

"Wow Yuuri, you still have it." She laughs, tossing him a bottle of water, he catches it and skates over to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Yuuri you've been like this since we were kids." She leans on the railing. "Once you start skating no one can keep their eyes off you."

It's Yuuri's turn to laugh. "What exactly were you watching? Yuko I've been skating aimlessly for a few hours now. I honestly have no idea what I was doing."

"Get into another argument with Mari?"

He shakes his head. "No, but something she mentioned this morning has me distracted, I'll give her that."

"And what's that? Besides the fact that if you want to continue skating you should get back into shape?" She teases.

He has the sudden urge to pour the water over her head, but takes a drink instead. "Yuko, did you always want to marry Takeshi?"

Her brows furrow in amusement. "It's a little late to be coming on to me Yuuri don't you think?"

Yuuri's face flushes in embarrassment and he waves his hands in front of his face frantically. "No. No, that's not what I meant I-" He lets out a slow breath. "It's just, as we grew up did you know Takeshi was the one for you?"

All amusement left her face and she grips his arm gingerly in comfort. "Yuuri, what's this about?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing Yuko, sorry."

"You know we're always here for you?" She smiles warmly, releasing his arm, as he places the water on the edge of the rink and glides back out onto the ice.

"I know, and I could never thank you all enough." He rolls his neck. "I want to show you something." He murmurs something so low he's sure she hadn't heard him. "It's something I've been working on for a while, but I want you to see it." He gulps and flexes his fingers nervously. Was he ready for this? No. There could be no doubt, not when it came to this routine. He nods once to her and starts skating.

Yuko had nearly fallen into the rink from surprise at seeing her friend skate one of Viktor Nikiforov's routines. It was flawless, and when Yuuri finished he looked tired yes, but proud of himself. She couldn't help but scream and cheer for him. He should be proud of that performance and Yuko laughs when her husband comes up behind Yuuri, startling him, and cheering for him as well. Yuuri had the love and support he needed, but as her triplets appeared out of nowhere and made a break for the ice Yuko realises what Yuuri had been asking earlier. Yes he had the support, but it wasn't the kind that he needed right now. He grins at her before getting tackled by her girls. Yes, he needed someone who knew what he was going through and could talk to about anything. Yuuri Katsuki needed someone he could fall in love with."

Viktor Nikiforov was officially bored! He had just gotten home from worlds and throughout the entire flight he had tried, tried to come up with a new routine, but just couldn't. He slumped up the steps to his apartment and opened the door, only to be tackled by his dog. "Makkachin!" He cries happily, throwing his arms around his poodle. "Have you behaved since I left?" Makkachin only wags his tail and licks Viktor. "I love you too." He laughs and looks around his apartment. He almost didn't want to be back. Viktor shakes his head and tosses his luggage to the side. "You want to go for a walk?" He barks and Viktor happily turns away from his uninviting home and closes the door behind him.

It was a nice day really, for St. Petersburg and his poodle loyally follows him as he walks down the road. Viktor stops as he suddenly realizes he doesnt know where he's going and looks up to see the ice rink. Of course his traitorous feet had dragged him here. He scowls and gestures for Makkachin to follow him down the road.

His poodle whines as he falls onto a bench, facing a large plaza. Viktor sighs deeply. Why was he even trying to pretend he was motivated to go through another season? He looks at his blank wrist again. If he was honest with himself he'd realize that since the grand prix the only thing on his mind was Yuuri Katsuki. Was this how it was for people who knew who their soulmate was and just missed their chance. No. He laughs to himself, stroking Makkachin lazily. No. He was sure most people wouldn't have gotten so distracted and missed their chance in the first place.

A pair of seagulls fly past and Viktor feels that pain in his chest again. It hurt, it physically and emotionally hurt him to know who this person is and not be with him. 'Be my coach Viktor.' He closes his eyes as the memory hits him again. He couldn't skate this year. That resolution hits him hard, but he knows it's true. There's no way he could do it, not this year. "What do you think Makkachin? Should I take the year off?" He barks happily and nearly knocks him off the back of the bench. Viktor laughs, shoving him off. "I'll take that as a yes, but you have to help me find my soulmate agreed?" He barks again. Viktor nuzzles him fondly and stands back up, determined.

The only thing he knows about Yuuri Katsuki is that he is a twenty-three years old figure skater from Japan, who, when drunk, can out dance an entire room. Viktor laughs at that memory, it was hard not to. He watches as Makkachin begins chasing every bird that lands near him and smiles. He needed a break from all this and he knew it. Yakov would be angry, but he had his hands full with Yuri, trying to keep track of both of them would probably kill him. He whistles for Makkachin to come back. Besides, Viktor had a Japanese skater to find.

"Makkachin, did you live in my room?" Viktor asks his poodle, with humor in his voice. The two of them had returned home after a few hours and Viktor walks in to his room to find his sheets organized on top of his bed in a makeshift bed and traces of fur and dirt everywhere. In response, Makkachin walks in behind him and curls up in the bed. He shakes his head and laughs. He's arguing with his dog, a sure sign he is going nuts. Viktor's phone beeps twice and he looks to see a video and a message, surprisingly from Yuri.

He opens the message first. 'Oi! Isn't this the drunken shithead from the banquet? You're losing your touch old man he just outperformed you." Viktor sits at the edge of his bed and stares at the message. Could it be? He fumbles with the play button on the video and there he was, Yuuri Katsuki skating his routine of 'stay close to me.' Yuri was right. By the end of the performance it was clear Yuuri had skated it better than he himself had. Why had this man not been at Worlds and standing next to him on the podium? He had just skated Viktor's gold medal routine.

It only took him a few minutes to figure out who had recorded and posted the video. A set of triplet sisters from Hasetsu Japan. Viktor couldn't believe his luck, he had found him. He watches the video again and no sooner had he come up with travel plans to Japan, his phone goes off again. This time it's Chris asking, 'should I be calling you coach Viktor from now on?" He smiles to himself. Yes, he was going to Hasetsu, to not only find himself a student, but his soulmate. Viktor was sure of it.

Yuuri wakes up groggily to his sister yelling at him from downstairs. "Yuuri, you can't just hide in your room for the rest of your life. You performed that routine perfectly, you should be proud of it, not embarrassed."

He plants his face in the pillow. It had been three days since the triplets posted that video and he couldn't get away from it. His ballet teacher wouldn't stop asking when he would start skating professionally again, his sister kept trying to get him to do it again to prove that it was actually him, and Yuko kept apologizing for her daughter's. "Yuuri, please come down." It was his mother. Yuuri sighs deeply and rolls out of bed. When he managed to get dressed he walked downstairs to find his family sitting at the table eating breakfast. He joins them and it's quiet, a normal family breakfast.

He is grateful for that.

"Oh Yuuri, can you do me a favor?" His mother asks him, as they're cleaning up. "It snowed pretty well last night, can you shovel the walkways so our guests don't slip and pick up a few things from town?" Anything to keep busy. He kisses his mother's cheek and heads upstairs to change.

It had taken Yuuri hours to shovel all the snow, but he was grateful for the distraction, and when he removes his gloves his mouth drops in shock. There it was, a timer counting down from twenty minutes.

Hasetsu wasn't a grand town, but it did get many visitors. He sits on his bed a moment. No one in town was his soulmate, he was sure of that and according to this he is bound to meet his soulmate in less than twenty minutes, so it had to be a visitor.

He practically jumps out of bed and runs out of his room. Yuuri couldn't just sit here and wait, he wouldn't miss his chance. "Mom, what do you need from town?" He asks, near breathless, finding her out in the back.

"I have the list on the table." She replies and takes in her son's almost haggard state. "Yuuri are you alright?"

He debates telling her, but only smiles and says, "yeah I'm fine. I'll be back in a bit okay?"

"Come back safely." She calls back to him, as he disappears back into the house.

Ten minutes to go

Yuuri takes a deep breath as he walks along the street. He still can't believe the timer showed up at all. He actually had a soulmate and that person was nearby. After he had failed so miserably at the grand prix and Nationals he had been prepared to give up ice skating completely. He had come home to figure out what he wanted to do from now on, and the very first day he came home he went to the rink. Yuuri reaches his hand up to the clear sky.

Eight minutes

He supposed he just couldn't help it, even after Nationals Yuri found himself skating. He blinks as the realization hits him hard. He could never stop loving the ice. But why? He had humiliated himself, been told he should just retire by someone, who at just fifteen, is better at skating then he could ever hope to be, and can't land a difficult jump if his life depended on it.

Six minutes

His sister had asked him when he first arrived what he was going to do now and he still didn't have an answer, but he couldn't stop skating that was clear to him, and maybe this person, his soul bounded partner, as his parents described, would hopefully understand that.

Four minutes

Yuuri flexes his hands nervously. He couldn't believe he was trying to figure out his life when, in a few minutes, he would be meeting the person he was supposed to share it with. He laughs hotly and debates turning around and walking home, but he wasn't going to be a coward, not when it came to this.

Yuuri looks up the path and sees what looks like a brown poodle running his way. 'Vicchan?' Yuuri wonders vaguely, as the poodle reaches him and jumps up on his chest, nearly knocking him over. "Hey sweetie, aren't you friendly?" Yuuri laughs stroking the poodle. Of course this wasn't his dead dog, but the only person he knows who had poodle like this is-

"Makkachin, I told you to stay with me." A breathless, and hauntingly familiar voice is suddenly in front of him. Yuuri looks up to see his idol Viktor Nikiforov standing in front of him with an almost stupid grin on his face and still breathing heavily, as if he had chased his dog for miles. That said dog jumps down from Yuuri's chest and sits beside him wagging her tail happily. "Sorry about that, Yuuri Katsuki right?" Viktor asks, still grinning. Yuuri nods once and isn't able to say anything else before Viktor Nikiforov leans down and kisses him square on the lips.

Zero


	2. Chapter 2

It happens in an instant.

One minute Viktor Nikiforov is kissing him and the next he's releasing Yuuri and is looking at his wrist. A stupid grin appears on his face and he laughs. "I was right."

Suddenly remembering what he had come out here for, Yuuri checks his own wrist to see Viktor's name written in the same elegant scrawl as his parents. His jaw drops and he catches Viktor's eye, who smiles warmly. Viktor Nikiforov has been his idol for years and now some unknown entity decided that they were soulmates? No. There was no way. "I'm dreaming aren't I?"

Viktor's face turns into one of confusion. "What makes you say that."

"Only in my dreams could I come up with something as impossible as you being my soulmate."

"And yet your name on my wrist proves otherwise." Viktor argues, holding up his wrist and sure enough Yuuri sees his own name etched on there. "Yuuri, are you okay?" He asks in concern.

"How did you know?" Yuuri asks instead. "You walk up to me already knowing my name and a moment ago you said I was right, as though you already knew who I was to you."

Viktor stares at him and opens his mouth to answer, but stops. He himself had awoken the day after the banquet with hardly any recollection at all and Yuuri was three times as drunk as he was. There was no way he would have remembered. In fact, Yuuri probably never even knew he had a timer counting down at the grand prix. After all, had his rink mate Yuri Plisetsky not mentioned it to him, he would have never seen the timer either. "We are terrible at this." Viktor laughs heartily, placing his hand on his forehead.

"What?"

"It's nothing." He shakes his head and in that moment he decides not to tell Yuuri about the banquet. "Back at the grand prix-" He begins, petting Makkachin, who was still sitting patiently beside them. "My timer began counting down. I didn't know who you were, but when I saw you afterwards I asked if you wanted to take a photo." He had remembered that much, at the time he thought nothing of it, but if he was going to avoid the banquet story this was the next best thing. "When you had left I thought nothing of it, but something stuck with me and I have yet to get you out of my head." That much was true. He was practically worthless at worlds, granted he had still won, but he had spent a majority of the time looking around for Yuuri and worrying why the timer never appeared. "And then I went home to St. Petersburg and saw that video." He sees Yuuri tense up.

No. He can feel him tense up, that's new.

"I felt it then Yuuri, something clicked into place and I knew I had to come find you."

"That performance was never supposed to go viral." Yuuri finally murmurs, another wave of nerves goes through him.

"Are you not happy I'm here?" Viktor asks honestly. It hadn't occurred to him that his partner might not be as excited. He had never known about the timer beforehand, but he supposes it was possible to have people not happy with finding out who they're supposed to be bound to for the rest of their lives.

"No!" Yuuri exclaims hurriedly. "No. Of course that's not-" He scowls, mostly towards himself. "Viktor, as I said, I have looked up to you for a large part of my life, I've always wanted to be a great skater like you and for you to suddenly be here as my soulmate it's-" He pauses.

"A lot to take in." Viktor finishes for him, relief goes through him and this time he knows it's his own.

"Yes." Yuuri sighs deeply. "Don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic to have you here, but I'm going to need a bit of time to accept well, this." He holds up his wrist.

"I think we have all the time in the world to figure this out Yuuri." Viktor grins again, taking Yuuri's hand in his. "I understand it's hard for you to accept this, but I have no problem with how things are turning out and accept my fate wholeheartedly."

"Really?" Yuuri looks at him skeptically, but doesn't remove his hand from Viktor's grasp. "You watch a video of me skating and you decide that I'm your soulmate? You then find me and the first thing you do is kiss me without knowing if you're right or not? I find this whole situation very hard to believe, so why don't you?"

"Yuuri, I think we've established that the two of us are soulmates." Viktor smirks, almost enjoying this back and forth banter going on. "Our names on one another's wrists prove that much. No. I honestly don't have any problems with how this is turning out and I don't think you do either. Granted, you're having a hard time accepting it, clearly, but I'm willing to try and make this work if you are. "It's quiet for a long time until Viktor looks away and adds, almost looking embarrassed, "I like you Yuuri."

"Well I've idolized you for a long time Viktor so excuse me if my opinion is a bit biased based on that." Yuuri jokes and gestures to the direction Viktor had come from. "You want to help me pick things up for dinner? You're invited to stay at my family's hot spring if you'd like."

"Already inviting me to stay with you Yuuri?" Viktor teases. "And here I thought I was moving too fast."

"Well you did kiss me before properly introducing yourself." Yuuri notes. "Maybe I should make you find a place in town." He enjoys the pouting look Viktor gives him.

"Yuuri~"

Yuuri finds himself already loving the way Viktor says his name. That was going to be a problem later, he was almost sure of it.

"You wouldn't really make your soulmate stay in town when we've only just properly met would you?" Viktor continues to whine.

"Actually, as I told you a moment ago, we never got the chance to properly introduce ourselves, seeing as the first thing you did when we met was invade my lips."

"Ah." Viktor pursed his lips. "That's a fair enough point I suppose." He lets go of Yuuri's hand and holds it out to Yuuri.

"Hi, I'm Viktor Nikiforov, this is my first visit to Hasetsu, please treat me well."

Yuuri is actually surprised at the proper greeting he is given and gladly takes Viktor's hand. "Nice to meet you Viktor, my name is Yuuri Katsuki, you're more than welcome to stay with me and my family at the hot springs."

Viktor smiles brilliantly and Yuuri can feel the heat rise up in his cheeks. He turns away quickly, but something tells him Viktor knows he is blushing. He clears his throat. "Well, now since that's taken care of, want to come with me to town?"

"Yes Yuuri, I do." Viktor lets out a sigh of relief. He would never admit it, but of course he had been nervous. There was no way to tell how this could've turned out and as he catches Yuuri's eye he notes a bit of concern in them. Had he realised how nervous Viktor had actually been? It was certainly a possibility he supposed. After all, a tug at his heart has him assuming Yuuri is a bit overwhelmed at the moment. If Viktor's theory was right the two of them are able to feel one another's emotions.

That would be fun

Honestly, Viktor isn't sure whether or not he's joking about that. "And Yuuri~" he smiles at the man again. "Thank you."

"For what?" Yuuri asks in a way that Viktor was sure he knew what he had meant, but he only shakes his head.

"Nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuuri~" Viktor throws his arms around Yuuri, as they're walking around a plaza, after getting what his mother needed. "While I'm here I want to try home cooked ramen. Does your mother cook ramen?"

Yuuri, still not used to having Viktor here in his town, let alone with no regards to personal space, quickly moves away from him and nervously turns back to look at him. " Of course she makes ramen, it's good, but the best place in town is Nakasu's."

Viktor cocks his head and looks at him curiously. "Yuuri, are you alright?"

Yuuri opens his mouth to lie, but something tells him Viktor will know if he does so he sighs. "Why me? Viktor I only just found out about the timer counting down to your soulmate. I never saw it at the grand prix, and granted, even if I did I never knew what it meant, but you say you did and that when you met me you just knew." He looks at Viktor in disbelief. "I've idolized you for a very long time and I felt nothing."

"Maybe your adoration of me got in the way of that?"

"I'm serious."

"So am I." Viktor smiles sadly at him. "Why shouldn't it be you Yuuri? It wasn't hard for me to get your name and figure out who you were. I found a video of your free skate at the grand prix-" Yuuri flinches. "And I wished I had paid attention to you before I went on. The way you move on the ice Yuuri, it's like watching the music come to life. Yes, you mess up on the jumps, but your step sequences make up for it, ten times over. After watching you perform my routine I had to find a way to meet you." Viktor pauses and looks at Yuuri, who had his mouth open slightly, as if to say something but couldn't find the right words. In that moment Viktor realizes he would never tire of looking at his soulmate's face and wants to see every expression it has to make, it wasn't love, not yet, but-

"Viktor?" Yuuri is looking at him in concern.

He hadn't realized he'd been crying. "I was scared and upset okay?" He snaps, surprising himself with his sudden outburst.

"About what?" Yuuri asks calmly, not expecting this from the person, who only a few minutes ago was happily running around Yuuri's hometown like an excited tourist.

"At Worlds. I expected to land and have the timer counting down on my wrist, but it wasn't there. I panicked, at first I thought I was wrong and you weren't actually my soulmate, but then I couldn't find you. I spent the entire first day looking for you and trying to figure out what was going on." He laughs and looks towards the clear sky. "During my short program I was a mess, Yakov about throttled me afterwards, it was one of the lowest scores I'd ever received." Viktor sighs and looks at Yuuri again, who had moved to about an arms length in front of him. "I didn't care though. I got angry then Yuuri. Why weren't you there? I wanted you to be there. That was the mindset I had during the next days free program, but you didn't see it did you?" He smiles and leans down to look Yuuri in the eyes. "At the same moment I was doing my gold medal performance, you were here doing the exact same routine." He leans in and stops just before his lips. Yuuri had tensed up again and looks as though he's holding his breath, but isn't going to resist.

Interesting

"I'm sorry, you were outperforming the exact routine weren't you Yuuri~" Viktor straightens, gleeful to see an glimmer of disappointment flash in Yuuri's eyes. "I was trying to convey a message to you during that performance." He admits, crossing his arms and waving a hand dismissively. "Not that I figured you'd get it, but here you were trying to do the same for me."

"I wasn't." Yuuri blurts out, looking at Viktor and turning his head away in embarrassment, a flush appears on his cheeks. "I was skating that routine because I love it." He admits and manages a smile. "I didn't expect anything to come out of it. I just wanted to show my friend that I haven't given up on doing something that I love. So I'm sorry Viktor if I managed to upset you, but I never expected you or anyone to see that video." Yuuri looks at him again. "I didn't make it to Worlds because I messed up at Nationals, my nerves got the best of me."

Yuuri looks so distraught that Viktor can't help but smile widely and wrap his arms around Yuuri again, who surprisingly didn't resist. "Well Yuuri, I know you still don't believe me, but I truly think everything was put into place for us to meet and I don't plan on letting you go."

Yuuri actually laughs. "I may never get used to this Viktor, but I do believe you-" He holds up his wrist with Viktor's name on it. "After all, this kind of proof is hard to disregard."

With a smirk Viktor steals a kiss, and this time, though Yuuri still pulls away, it's not with as much resistance.

"Viktor, where are you going?" Yuuri asks as the Russian man runs towards a store on their way out of town. He gets no reply before Viktor disappears. Yuuri sighs and tells Makkachin to wait on the sidewalk, before following him in. It was a simple store that sold watches the family makes by hand. The store is well known to foreigners for how authentic the owners try to keep all their product. Yuuri walks in to find Viktor running around in awe from one case to another. If Yuuri is honest with himself he would admit how much he loved coming in here. Some of the designs on the pieces were absolutely gorgeous.

Yuuri was looking at a few of the ones by the window when he hears his name. "Yuuri, come check these out!" Viktor calls to him from across the room.

"Viktor what are you doing?" He asks, walking over to find him holding two different watches. One looked like it was all gold except for the numbers. The other was black, with the rim around the glass and the numbers inside gold.

"What do you think?" Viktor looks at him expectantly.

"They're both beautiful, but I think the gold one suits you better." Yuuri answers honestly.

"Good, I thought so too. Which is why I bought them." He smiles and hands the black and gold one to Yuuri. "So that means this one is yours."

"What?" Yuuri gapes at him.

"You said you wanted something to cover up my name."

"I said we should probably get something to cover them up."

Viktor gives him a questioning look. "What you don't want the watch?"

"Of course I do, but you didn't have to get it for me!"

"Oh come on Yuuri~ think of it as an apology for showing up and surprising you and as a thank you for letting me stay at your place." Viktor takes the watch back from him and holds it out expectantly. "You could also think of it as a way for you to make it up to me for worrying me at Worlds."

"You still won gold though." Yuuri argues weakly, but it was pointless and he knew it. Yuuri gives in and holds his hand out so Viktor can put it on.

"There." He clicks it into place and holds out his own hand so Yuuri can do the same to him. "Now no one will be able to see the marks."

"You really didn't have to do this." Yuuri murmurs, looking at beautiful watch now on his arm.

"Yes I did."

The walk back to the inn was quiet. Viktor wasn't making this easy for Yuuri and he knew it, but he equally had no idea as to how to help the situation. He had been glad when Yuuri asked if they could keep their marks a secret. He hadn't wanted to at first, but the more he thought about it the better it would be, for Yuuri. If he did actually start coaching Yuuri-

Viktor stops

He hadn't even told Yuuri the second reason he had come to find him.

Yuuri, who had been walking a few steps ahead of him stops and gives him a look of concern. "Viktor, are you alright?"

"Yeah, course." He lies smoothly. A look of disbelief flashes across Yuuri's face, but Viktor disregards it. "How much longer until we get there?" He fake pouts, trying to change the subject.

It seems to work, as Yuuri gives him an adorable smile and points up the hill. "It's just at the edge of the mountain. We're almost there."

They start walking again and Viktor mentally slaps himself. One of the reasons he's okay with keeping their relationship a secret is that he's afraid that once it's found out, the press would be all over them. Yuuri was already scared of being in the spotlight, that much was clear, and once he started coaching him they would be all over the two of them. He didn't want that, but that's just how it was going to be. Viktor looks at the man walking in front of him and finds himself walking a little faster just for the slight brush of hands.

A mild sort of relief settles within him as Yuuri catches his eye and smiles. The second reason, he admits, is so that he can learn about Yuuri Katsuki, without the interference of people assuming more than they should. He wanted to get to know Yuuri first and thankfully, he thinks Yuuri feels the same way.

"Ah. Here we are." Viktor nearly runs into Yuuri, who had stopped suddenly, and he looks up to see what looks like a large type of inn. As if realizing Viktor didn't know what to make of it Yuuri explains hurriedly. "My family runs the last remaining hot spring in town, so our home is sort of an inn named Yu-topia."

Viktor continues to just look at it in awe. "It's so cute!" He exclaims as Yuuri just chuckles and leads him inside.

"Remind me to let you go soak in the hot springs later."

"Oh Yuuri is that you?" Viktor hears a woman's voice call from the other room. "Welcome home dear, did you-oh" A rather short woman, who Viktor assumes to be Yuuri's mother, steps into the room. "Yuuri is this another guest?"

A rather sly smile creeps up onto Viktor's face. How on earth was his soulmate going to describe him to his family? He looks at Yuuri who seems to have come to the same thought and was wringing his hands nervously. He had the slightest hint of blush on his cheeks and it took a lot of Viktor's self control not to kiss Yuuri at that moment.

It was only when two other people, a man Viktor assumes is his father, and a young woman enter with the same curious glances, that Viktor decides to step in. After all, there was never going to be a better opportunity than this. Viktor steps behind Yuuri and drapes his arms over his shoulders. "Yes, thank you for having me. My name is Viktor Nikiforov and I've come to Japan to be Yuuri's skating coach." He makes a show of smiling and giving them a wink.

The young woman drops the tray she's holding and gapes at him, glancing between the both of them. They all turn to stare at her. "You mean to tell me-" She manages to get out. "That the skater my little brother has idolized since he was a kid has come to coach him, just out of the blue?"

"Mari-!" It seems impossible, but as Viktor lets him go and moves to stand beside him he sees Yuuri's face turn an even darker shade of crimson.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Viktor smiles at her again. "I saw your brother's video, the one with him doing my routine, and I just had to see him skate again." Yuuri opens his mouth, but Viktor continues. "I'm sure-no, I know that with my help we can get Yuuri a gold medal this season."

That seems to satisfy the three of them, but he was sure Yuuri felt differently, the look on his face showed him that much.

"Well, then we wish both of you the best of luck." Yuuri's mother smiles warmly at him and his father nods in agreement. "We don't really have any real rooms available at the moment, so I hope you don't mind the attic."

Viktor shakes his head. "Of course not." He would've preferred to stay with Yuuri, but if they were going to pretend to just be coach and student some sort of persuade was going to have to be put into place. "I'll have my luggage brought over momentarily."

"Okay then, I'll just drop these off in the kitchen, do you mind if Viktor and I have a quick dip in the springs before dinner?" Yuuri asks quickly, as his sister Mari leans down to clean up the mess she had made. It was obvious Yuuri wanted to talk to him and Viktor wasn't going to argue. After all, he hadn't told Yuuri about the coaching part either and kind of just sprung something else on him.

"Of course not dear, you know where everything is and don't worry-" His mother walks over and takes the bag. "I'll worry about this, thank you." With that she waves her hand and turns to disappear again.

Before Viktor can say anything else Yuuri grabs his hand and nearly drags him into another room.

Yuuri can hardly believe Viktor just did that.

Granted, he had no clue what he had planned on telling his family, but for Viktor to- Viktor he realizes, as he leads them into the bathhouse. He was about to take a dip in the hot springs with Viktor. This, of all things, shouldn't be making him nervous.

"I'm sorry." Viktor says calmly, moving over to a bench and in one quick movement takes off his shirt. Yuuri finds himself blushing and turning away quickly. "But I saw it on your face Yuuri, you had no idea what you were going to tell your family." Viktor continues."So I figured it was a perfect time to tell you the second reason I'm here."

"You were being serious!?" Yuuri faces him again in surprise and is faced with a very much naked Viktor Nikiforov. He knows his face is red and turns away again, angry with himself. He's worked here nearly his entire life and has seen his fair share of naked men so why-

"Yuuri~" Viktor is suddenly standing next to him. Yuuri jumps away in panic. "Do you still want to skate?"

"More than anything."

Viktor reaches his hand out and forces Yuuri's face towards his own. "I want to see that too Yuuri. I want to see you skate with all that you have."

"What about you?" Yuuri breathes out, their faces so close he can feels Viktor's breath.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not now." He pulls away and holds up his wrist where Yuuri's name is. "I want to be your coach Yuuri. In fact, I want to be more than that, but I'm willing to wait for you if you're willing to try."

He can't believe it

Yuuri had already decided that morning he wanted to skate again and Viktor is giving him the chance of a lifetime. He isn't going to waste it. Yuuri opens his mouth to say as much, but Viktor's face stops him. Viktor is looking at him, smile on his face and...normal, but there is something else.

A tug

A desperate tug is pulling at Yuuri's heart and a moment later he realizes, it's Viktor

Viktor wants Yuuri to believe him and he's using the bond between them to reach out

Whether he knows what he's doing or not is debatable, but Yuuri smiles back, realizing that maybe, just maybe, Viktor needs him almost as much as he needs Viktor. "I think we need to talk." Yuuri finally says.

Viktor just nods. "I think you're right, but it's going to have to wait until later." He stretches, and Yuuri has to look away again. Honestly, does this man not care about boundaries at all? "I don't know about you, but I desperately need to soak in the bath."

Suddenly self conscious Yuuri gives him a nervous grin. "Yeah, I'll be out there in a minute."

Viktor turns to walk outside, but stops. "Yuuri, there's something I need you to know."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Yuuri asks, unclasping his watch and seeing Viktor's name.

"Your weight-" Yuuri flinches. "I want you to know that as your soulmate I honestly don't care about it, but as your coach, you know I need you to be at the weight you were at during the grand prix?"

"Yes Viktor, I'll lose it and then we can start training." Yuuri states hurriedly, still nervous.

"Good. I won't let you on the ice until you lose it my little piglet." Viktor laughs and opens the door. "But if I was honest with myself I'd say I like my little piglet."

With that Viktor disappears and Yuuri is left laughing. Just like that Viktor had calmed his nerves and Yuuri had just gained himself a five time gold medalist, his longtime idol, and his soulmate, as his skating coach.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri rolls over in his bed for the umpteenth time and grabs his phone. He's been trying to fall asleep for hours now, but it doesn't seem to want to come. Yuuri groans and tosses his phone again, what's wrong with him? He could use the excuse of its been a hectic day, but it was now nearly three in the morning and he was no where near falling asleep.

He sits up in bed and opens his drapes. It wasn't quite a full moon yet, but it illuminates Yuuri's room well enough for him to lift his arm and see Viktor's name. It truly had been one hell of a day. He had woken up the previous morning not knowing what he was going to do and now- Yuuri falls back onto the bed. Now, not only has he found his soulmate, but a coach. This realization must have entered his mind a hundred times in nearly the eight hours since all this happened, but it still surprises him every time he thinks of it.

Yuuri lays on his side and looks to see one of the many posters of Viktor he has on his wall. A part of him still believes this is all a dream. He laughs, maybe that's the reason why he can't sleep. Yuuri looks at his wrist again, feeling an odd sort of pull on the bond. He sits up sharply at the sudden panic going through his chest and jumps out of bed. Is Viktor alright? He did just up and leave his life in Russia to come to Japan.

Another tug

This time Yuuri knows it's Viktor and wonders vaguely if he knows that he's sending him messages through the bond. Yuuri opens his door, only to be faced with Viktor himself, wrapped in a sheet, and looking as though he had been about to knock.

They stare at one another a moment, before Viktor puts his arm down. "I couldn't sleep."

Without a word Yuuri takes his hand and pulls Viktor into his room. "No Makkachin?"

Viktor shakes his head, as Yuuri closes the door. "Little traitor is passed out on my bed."

"This is the bond isn't it?" Yuuri sighs, moving over to sit on his bed.

Viktor only nods and doesn't seem to want to look anywhere but the floor. "Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight? I know I said earlier I'd give you a bit of space but-"

"What's with you?" Yuuri asks in concern. "Since I've met you you've been clinging to me like a life support and now you look like you're afraid of me."

"You're not mad?"

"Viktor why would I be mad?" Yuuri looks at him curiously. "What's going on?"

"I've realized it since the bond snapped into place, but I can feel your emotions Yuuri and I think you can feel mine." Viktor explains a bit nervously.

Yuuri can't deny this, he doesn't know exactly what it is, but he's been feeling an odd tug at his heart all day.

"I'm still trying to figure out what means what. Like right now-" Viktor looks up to meet Yuuri's eyes. "Right now, I think you're nervous, and annoyed that because of the bond we can't really hide anything from one another."

"Meanwhile, you don't know what to feel and that's why I haven't been able to fall asleep all night." Yuuri means for that to be a joke, but another nervous tug only shows that Viktor has no idea what to do in this situation he had gotten them in and that he honestly thinks Yuuri is mad at him over the whole thing. "I was joking." Yuuri tries to assure him and settles back into bed.

He watches Viktor start trying to make a makeshift bed on the floor and shakes his head. "Viktor, what are you doing?" He scoots as far over as he can and gestures to the empty space. "Get in my bed and try not to make this weird." That actual earns a small chuckle from him and a moment later Yuuri feels the bed shift as Viktor gets himself comfortable. He drapes an arm around Yuuri and instead of nerves getting the better of him Yuuri finds himself relaxed by the touch.

Crap, is this just how it's going to be? Desperate for one another's touch?

"You're thinking again." Viktor murmurs.

Yuuri lays on his back and Viktor settles his head by the crook of his neck. "I've never been this close with anyone." Yuuri admits.

"I wouldn't exactly consider us close yet Yuuri, but I suppose being soulmates helps the process a bit." Viktor moves his right arm under Yuuri's pillow, still trying to get comfortable.

"Viktor, I mean simply lying here like this. I've never even kissed anyone before you, and that was your doing." Yuuri curses himself, why had he just admitted that?

This time Viktor does sit up and another wave of emotions tug at Yuuri. "You've never-" Viktor gapes at him and looks so apologetic Yuuri has to avert his eyes. "Oh Yuuri I'm so sorry! I am. I never I didn't-"

"Viktor it's fine."

"No, it's not." Viktor shakes his head fervently and removes his hands from Yuuri's arm. Yuuri nearly scowls, Viktor had just let go of him and he already missed his touch. This was seriously going to be a problem.

"I just assumed, I'm sorry." It's silent again, but when Yuuri makes no effort to kick him out, Viktor assumes his place again, resting his head by Yuuri's neck. A wave of relief goes through both of them. "I promise not to kiss you again unless you tell me, or give some sort of sign." Viktor clasps his hand in Yuuri's comfortably.

"We're really not good at this are we?" Yuuri finally asks.

"No, we're not." Viktor agrees.

"If we want to make this work Viktor, we need to talk more. No secrets, agreed?"

"Easily. I want to get to know you Yuuri and that's the honest truth."

"I want to get to know you too Viktor. The real you, not the one you put on as a figure skating champion."

"A five time figure skating champion." Viktor points out and they both start laughing.

"Viktor, why are you stopping? Yuuri asks him, suddenly serious. "And don't tell me it's because of the soulmate thing or that you want to coach me. I already know that, but why now? As you pointed out, you just won your fifth gold so why-?"

"This year would've ruined me." Viktor states and Yuuri can feel the honesty in his voice. "When you're known to the world as someone who does the unexpected for so long, you run out of ways to do just that."

"And taking a break to train a rookie is your way of doing the unexpected this season?"

"Funny."

"Oh good, so you can tell when I'm joking and when I'm being serious."

Viktor smiles at him. "Yuuri, I had nothing for this season. Well-" He notes. "That's a lie, I sort of had something prepared, but I wasn't motivated. A skater is nothing without motivation and I just didn't have it."

"Was this before or after you realized who I was?"

"You're the reason my performance at the Worlds free skate program was the best I'd ever done." Victor admits. "It was a message to you. Granted, at the time, I had no idea what I was trying to convey to you, but the performance was for you."

"Viktor-"

"Even my coach Yakov congratulated me afterwards. Saying that the performance was the best I had ever given and wondered where that Vitya had been in the short program."

Yuuri just stares at the ceiling. "I thought you said you had been mad at me that day."

"I was, but I still couldn't get you out of my head." He chuckles. "And yet, here you were outperforming me."

"So you gave up everything-"

"I gave up everything because since my youth my only concern has been figure skating." Viktor snaps. This the first time Yuuri has heard any kind of true anger in Viktor's voice, but he realizes he's more angry with himself. "Don't get me wrong Yuuri, I absolutely love the sport." He sighs and clings to Yuuri tightly. "But I want to live my life and finding you is a large perk."

"Even if I'm dragging you right back in?"

Viktor thinks about that for a moment. "I honestly want to be your coach Yuuri. Yes, I'm okay with going right back in as long as I have a good reason to be."

"People will question your choice."

"Let them"

"A lot of them are going to be mad"

"Probably"

"At me"

A pause

"I know and I promise I'll protect you." Viktor lifts his head up slightly and grins. "You are my soulmate after all."

Yuuri's face heats up again. "Viktor?"

"Mhm?" Viktor replies sleepily.

"Goodnight."

"Night Yuuri~" Yuuri resists the urge to kiss the top of his head and finally settles down enough to fall asleep.

Yuuri had forgotten he set an alarm the night before for seven that morning. His phone pleasantly reminds both of them of that. Yuuri rolls over and finds him face to face with Viktor, who had his eyes closed as if to try and fall back asleep. He breathes a sigh of relief, none of it had been a dream.

"What could you possibly be anxious about this early in the morning?" Viktor grumbles, opening his eyes sleepily.

"A part of me thought yesterday had all been a dream." Yuuri admits.

Viktor yawns and buries his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck again. "Nope, you're stuck with me."

"Same goes for you Viktor." Yuuri smiles, running his hand through Viktor's silver hair lazily. Yuuri is surprised at himself for the bold statement he just gave and Viktor, who sits up and looks at him, apparently is as well. "Now come on." Yuuri makes an attempt to avert the conversation and get out of bed. "If you're going to be my coach I need to get back into shape, meaning I need to go for my morning jog."

Viktor grabs him around the middle in a weak attempt to stop him. "Yuuri~ come back to bed, I'm still tired." He whines.

A laugh escapes Yuuri at his soulmates ridiculous attempt to get him back to bed. He easily escapes Viktor's hold and throws on a shirt.

"Oh come on." Viktor smiles wickedly. "That was the best nights sleep I've ever gotten, albeit it was only a few hours, are you going to stand there and tell me it wasn't the same for you?"

"I'd be lying if I told you no." Yuuri admits, finding his sweater and changing his pants. Evidently spending the night with Viktor seems to have changed his personal space issues, albeit slightly. It's as if the two of them are most comfortable with the other one. It's for the better Yuuri concludes and looks at Viktor again, who had opted to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling. "Something wrong?" Yuuri asks, clicking his watch into place over Viktor's name, and makes a mental note that they need to get them sized properly so they wouldn't break while on the ice.

He cautiously moves to sit on the edge of the bed in order to put on his shoes. "Viktor I'm not asking you to come with me. You can go back to sleep you know?" Silence still greets him and when Yuuri finishes putting on his shoes he takes a good look at Viktor, who has an almost pathetic pout on his face. "That's not going to work you know?" Yuuri laughs and is grabbed again.

"Come back to bed!" Against his better judgment, Yuuri hugs him back. "I'll be back in like an hour alright? Go back to sleep." He smiles and manages to, once again, get out of Viktor's grasp, before opening the door and heading out.

Yuuri is jogging down the main road a short time later and can hear the familiar ringing of a bicycle bell ringing behind him.

Yuuri moves over slightly to let the person pass and nearly trips after realizing the person on the bike is Viktor, who stops in front of him and shrugs. "Turns out I can't sleep without you there, so I've decided to join you." He explains, as Yuuri feels a set of paws on his back. He turns around to see Makkachin wagging his tail. "I swear he loves you more than me." Viktor smiles, leaning on the handles of the bike.

"You know-" Yuuri lets out a breath. "Riding a bicycle isn't exactly joining me."

Viktor laughs. "Well how else was I supposed to catch up to you?"

Yuuri thinks about that for a moment and finds he has no response. He simply laughs and shakes his head. "Alright, do you want to go check out the rink? It's along my usual route." Viktor's eyes light up and Yuuri can feel a sort of joy travel down the bond. "And here I thought you lost your passion for skating?" He jokes lightly.

"I did." Viktor admits. "But now I have a student to teach."

Yuuri holds his hands up in defeat. "Fair point." He gestures his head down the road. "Come on then, the rink is just up here."

"Bet you I can beat you there." Viktor grins.

Yuuri gives him an incredulous look and Makkachin, who seems to agree with the obvious statement, barks.

"And now he takes your side." Viktor sighs deeply. "First you take me from the skating world and now my own dog." He grins at Yuuri wickedly. "Starting a different kind of collection of me now Yuuri~?"

"What are you implying?"

"Do you just happen to have all my posters hanging in your room, or do you somehow have more hidden somewhere?" Viktor enjoys watching the color drain from Yuuri's face and without a word Yuuri breaks into a run so fast that Viktor honestly isn't sure he can catch up to him, even with the bike. He starts laughing and turns to his dog, who is already chasing after his embarrassed soulmate. Viktor smiles again and finds himself enjoying the morning, even if he had only gotten a few hours of sleep.

Yuuri reaches the top of the steps to the entrance of the Ice Castle, out of breath, and his face still flushed with embarrassment. He had completely forgotten about those posters, but why had Viktor only brought them up now? It occurs to him then that only time Viktor could've properly seen them would've been this morning after he left.

The only light they had the night before was the moon, and while he was there this morning Viktor had spent the whole time pouting. Gods he was so embarrassed! Yuuri rests the back of his head against the building, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yuuri, are you alright?" Yuko comes running out of the building. "I watched you run past the door like you were being chased, is something wrong?"

Yuuri only laughs and points down the steps. "Ask that one."

Yuko turns to see what Yuuri's pointing at and sees a brown poodle sitting patiently at the bottom. She looks back at him in annoyance, her hands on her hips. "Yuuri, I know full well you're not afraid of dogs."

"Not him." Yuuri shakes his head and sees Viktor pull up. "Look again, his owner."

Yuko sighs and looks again and her mouth drops open. Viktor Nikiforov is walking up the steps and heading straight for them.

"I'm assuming this is the rink you were talking about Yuuri?" He asks, grinning. "I admit, I'm glad it's a small town I couldn't keep up with you after a while so it's lucky I found it so quickly." Yuuri glares at him and Viktor laughs again, before turning to Yuko and holding out his hand. "Hello, my name is Viktor Nikiforov and I'm here to become Yuuri's coach."

"We were hoping we could use this place for practice." Yuuri adds.

Yuko gapes and looks between the two of them. An excited shrill escapes her, that Yuuri is almost afraid of, and a moment later her family runs outside and all nearly have the same reaction.

"I can't believe this." Takeshi leans up against the railing next to Yuuri as they watch Viktor do a few laps around the rink. "We still want to support you Yuuri, but I know you still had no idea what to do from here and now you somehow have Viktor freaking Nikiforov here to train you."

"I know. I'm having a hard time believing it myself." Yuuri smiles faintly. "I suppose I really can't be upset with your daughters uploading that video now huh?"

Takeshi laughs. "No I guess not, but I'm still sorry."

Yuuri shakes his head and watches in awe as Viktor lands a perfect quadruple flip. Simply watching Viktor skate has Yuuri itching to get on the ice again himself. "Thank you Takeshi, for giving us permission to use this place to train."

"No problem. We all want to see you skate again Yuuri and with Viktor as your coach, it should be a very good season indeed."

Yuuri is about to respond when he hears Viktor's voice. "Yuuri~ shouldn't you be finishing your run? You know I won't let you on the ice until you get back into shape." He says it so casually, it almost doesn't sound like an insult, but Yuuri knows he's right and sighs deeply.

Takeshi laughs beside him. "A very interesting season indeed."

Yuuri nods to Viktor and waves back at Takeshi, before heading back outside to finish his run.

"Where is he!?" Yuuri's dance instructor, and family friend Minako, runs into the house later that afternoon.

"Minako, what's going on?" Yuuri asks worriedly, as she runs up and grabs him. Yuuri had been in the main room of the house watching Viktor sleep soundly, in one of the inns robes, and with Makkachin curled up next to him, when Minako ran in.

Minako's gaze falls to the sleeping legend on the floor. "Holy Crap it's true." She hands Yuuri her phone. "It's all over the news, Viktor Nikiforov leaves at the height of his career to go and coach Japan's Yuuri Katsuki, after seeing a video of the skater perform his routine."

Yuuri already knows this, but watches the video anyways. It's a press conference with Viktor's former coach Yakov stating that he doesn't support Viktor's choice and that this decision would ruin him.

Yuuri looks at his soulmate again, who after rolling over, and thanks to the bond, Yuuri knows is awake.

So Viktor hadn't shared his thoughts about this year with his coach. He smiles sadly. Yakov is wrong, taking a break is saving Viktor's career, and Yuuri plans to prove that.

Something similar to pride goes down the bond and Yuuri briefly wonders if Viktor is able to read his thoughts as well, before handing Minako her phone back. "Yes, it's true. Viktor is here to train me as my coach and we're going to win the grand prix this year."

Minako looks at him in disbelief. "Since when are you this confident?"

"I'm not." Yuuri shakes his head and looks at Viktor fondly. "In fact, I'm terrified, but Viktor thinks I can do it, so I want to prove to him, and the world that he made the right choice."

Minako just stares at him in surprise

One day

It had only taken one day for Viktor to convince Yuuri that he could do it. She blinks and stares down at the sleeping man. Granted, Viktor was Yuuri's idol, so if anyone could get his confidence up, it would be Viktor Nikiforov.

At the same moment Viktor sneezes, startling both of them, and sits up. His robe falls down about halfway down one side of his body and he looks at the two of them sleepily. "Yuuri, I'm hungry."

Yuuri nods and moves to get up. "Right, I'll get you something to eat, what do you want?" Viktor thinks about it a moment. "Katsudon."

They both smirk as if asking for Katsudon is a secret joke between the two of them and Minako realizes that maybe having Viktor as his coach would actually help Yuuri come out of his shell and become the skater everyone knows he can be.

"Hey, Yuuri?" His sister interrupts the conversation he had been having with Viktor about Worlds and he turns to look at her. "Sorry, but I noticed it last night and forgot to ask, are those Hatano watches the two of you are wearing?"

Yuuri freezes up again and Viktor almost hates how much he loves seeing Yuuri at a loss. "They are." Viktor answers resting his chin on one hand and holding up the arm with the watch. "I sort of owed Yuuri an apology and wanted to get him something."

"Right, and I thought it would be better if we both had one." Yuuri adds, with surprising confidence. "You know, like good luck charms or something?"

"Isnt that dangerous though?" Minako asks. "To be wearing them on the ice I mean?"

Viktor laughs. "Don't worry, we actually had them sized this morning."

"Yeah," Yuuri sighs, recalling the few hours that morning he had spent looking for Viktor. "After I found you."

Viktor suddenly finds the ceiling very interesting and replies coolly. "As I said, I had been looking for you, who goes on a three hour run?"

"It wasn't three hours." Yuuri argues, enjoying the look Viktor gives him. "I spent the majority of the time looking for you!" Why they hadn't already entered in one another's phone numbers is beyond him, but as the thought crosses his mind Yuuri holds out his hand to Viktor. "Give me your phone."

Viktor grins wickedly and pulls out his phone. "Yuuri~ if you wanted more pictures of me for your collection, you should've just asked."

Yuuri recalls the posters in his room and cringed. He seriously needed to remove those before going to bed.

Mari starts laughing hysterically. "I forgot about those." She faces Viktor, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yes how did it feel to see Yuuri's collection of your posters?"

"It's flattering honestly." Viktor smiles coyly at Yuuri. "And I almost want to ask if he wants me to sign all of them."

There it was, an honest compliment, followed by the teasing. Yuuri rolls his eyes and can't believe he's already used to some of Viktor's antics. Then again, they hadn't really left one another's side, even if it had been just a day. Yuuri enters Viktor's number into his phone and does the same to his, before handing it back to Viktor, who is still joking with Mari. Yuuri's mother and father walk in with trays of food and Yuuri stands to help them.

Viktor eats his food, enjoying both the taste and the company. Yuuri is arguing with his sister about something, while his father chimes in with his own opinions and his mother simply smiles, as if happy to just have them all here.

Viktor smiles warmly and isn't surprised to feel something close to happiness travel down the bond. So this is what it's like to sit down as a family. Viktor had been raised in an orphanage, after being abandoned by his parents. By chance, Yakov saw something in him and took him in. He would never be able to repay Yakov for all that he had done for him, and he was immensely grateful, but it was never like this, and he's reminded again of what he missed.

Yuuri reaches under the kotatsu and squeezes his hand gently in comfort. Viktor must have sent something down the bond. He feels tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes, but he holds them back.

"Mom, I wanted to ask you something." Yuuri turns to his mother.

"What is it dear?"

Viktor feels Yuuri's grip tighten slightly. "When you met dad and found out you were soulmate's-"

Viktor's eyes raise slightly in surprise. He hadn't known that.

"What did you do after that, or what happened?"

His mother looks at him in confusion. "I'm sorry Yuuri, I don't understand what your asking. I feel it's clear we got married, but I think you're asking something else."

"Sorry-"Yuuri asks nervously.

Viktor's almost surprised his family hasn't figured it out and rests his arm on the table, his chin leaning against it in humor.

"I mean, where there any effects to be bounded?"

Yuuri's father looks at Viktor briefly, before turning to his son.

Maybe they weren't as oblivious as Viktor first thought.

"I know what your mother is feeling at most times if that's what your asking." His father answers with humor in his voice.

Viktor blinks

Yeah he totally knows

"And for years neither of us could sleep without the other one present." His mother adds. "Also, if one of us is upset we can, how do I put this, send reassuring thoughts down the bond to the other person to calm them down."

"Really?" Mari asks curiously. "I never knew that."

This time Yuuri's father looks at Viktor fully and he subconsciously takes his arm off the table and finds himself standing up straighter. "You also find yourself extremely protective of the person you're bound too. As in, if someone looks at your partner wrong, you will react and not always kindly."

Yuuri takes his hand again. The two of them are about to go out and compete in a worldwide competition that, as far as the rest of the world knows, Yuuri stole Viktor from. This isn't going to be easy and Yuuri's father knows it.

Viktor dares a glance at Yuuri, who surprisingly has a look of disinterest on his face, but through the bond Viktor senses the sudden panic going through him. Viktor tries sending something like reassurance back to him, like Yuuri's mother said he could, but somewhere along the bond it turns into an equal amount of panic.

Great

He sigh deeply, now Yuuri was going to think he's panicking too.

"I didn't realize the two of you are Soulbounded, congratulations." Viktor makes an attempt to steer the conversation onto a happier note.

"Thank you, yes-" Yuuri's father smiles at him warmly. "They say the amount of people who are finding their soulmate's have dropped significantly."

"I can believe that." Viktor takes the final gulp of his wine and rubs his thumb across Yuuri's hand in comfort. "In fact, I only found out about the timer on the wrist a few weeks ago, well-" He think about it. "About a month ago really, maybe longer."

"Oh yeah, and any luck?"

"I know my soulmate is around." Viktor answers, not lying, but certainly not giving them the honest truth. It was up to Yuuri whether or not to tell his family and Viktor didn't care either way.

"Well its not like matters to you eh hero of Russia?" Yuuri's dance teacher, Minako, he recalls, laughs.

She's a bit drunk.

"You don't need to find your one true love do you? You could have whoever you want couldn't you?"

"I could and have." Viktor admits, surprised when he doesn't feel anything from Yuuri. He leans towards her and smiles coyly "Are you interested?"

Still nothing

"Are you offering?" She responds, smiling and leaning slightly towards him.

At that moment, something like pain shoots through his arm. Viktor does his best to straighten back up, as if he isn't in pain and only smiles. "I'm sorry."

Minako only shrugs and finishes her drink.

The rest of dinner is quiet and when Yuuri is finished helping his mother, Viktor practically drags him back to his room.

"Are you alright?" Yuuri asks as soon as they entered.

"What?" "Viktor, I felt you cringe in pain earlier when you were flirting with Minako to get a rise out of me, what happened?"

"I-" Viktor looks around and begins laughing. "I'm sorry." He manages to get out, as Yuuri looks at him in disbelief. "The posters, I still can't take this room seriously."Yuuri scowls and begins taking them down. "Its like someone thought it would be a good joke to have a skater and his biggest fan be soulmates."

Hurt passes down the bond and Viktor stops, realizing what he said. "Yuuri-"

"Thats what I thought." Yuuri murmurs, pausing at a poster of Viktor when he won his first grand prix. "And a part of me still thinks that this is all a joke."

"Yuuri, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Viktor scratches his head in frustration. "I don't know what I'm doing." He admits and sits on the bed, Yuuri's back is still facing him. "I really don't want you to feel as though I'm only doing this because a timer told me that you're my soulmate. I watched you skate Yuuri and I loved it and I want to be your coach, if that's what you want me to be then that's what I'll be."

"Do you know why I didn't feel anything when you were flirting with Minako?" Yuuri asks, turning to face him finally and with a handful of posters. Viktor shakes his head and watches as Yuuri slides all of them into a drawer at his desk. "As odd as it sounds, I trust you not to try anything with anyone else."

"Why would that sound odd to me? I'm happy that you trust me."

Yuuri acts as though he hadn't heard him and sits down next to Viktor. "Because Minako is right. You can have anyone you'd like and it's not fair for me to be stopping you from having fun when I'm still having trouble processing all of this."

"Do you think I would ever cheat on you?" Viktor asks, his voice cold.

"No, Viktor I don't, but I wouldn't blame you if you did." Yuuri sighs. He had prepared for this to turn into an argument, but only feels pity from Viktor through the bond.

"How low is your self esteem, that you seem to think you don't deserve to be able to hold on to your own soulmate?" He hears the choke in Viktor's voice and his arms are suddenly around Yuuri in a tight hug. "I've had five lovers in my lifetime." Viktor admits. "Three women and two men, all before my five consecutive wins at the grand prix, and all lasting less than a month."

That surprises Yuuri

"You mean you haven't been with anyone in five years?"

Viktor shakes his head and lays back on the bed. "Wouldn't seem like it right?" He laughs. "But no Yuuri, I haven't and do you know why?" It's Yuuri's turn to shake his head. "Since winning the Grand Prix, actually since before then, my life has been about the ice. My plan this year is to focus on the two L words, life and love." He sits up on his elbow and looks at him. "I want to be able to enjoy my life more this year Yuuri and as far as love goes well," he glances at his wrist and then back up. "I think I could fall in love with you real easily."

Yuuri blushes and chooses to look nervously down at his hands. "I think," he's surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. "I think I could easily fall in love with you too Viktor."

"Then we'll definitely try?" He asks almost hopefully.

"I thought I had already agreed to try this soulmate thing, but if you need confirmation Viktor, yes we'll try." Yuuri gives him an almost coy smile, causing Viktor to laugh. "Now move over, I'm exhausted and need to sleep."

"I'm still allowed in your bed then?"

"Viktor, you're already in my bed." Yuuri states, as Viktor gets up and lets Yuuri settle nearest to the wall. "Besides, you heard my parents. For years they couldn't sleep without the other, so yes, you're still allowed in my bed." Smiling, Viktor settles himself down next to Yuuri and they both fall deep into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next week or so their days began to have a sense of consistency to them. Waking up to Yuuri's alarm going off, Viktor complaining about him getting up too early, both getting up anyways, and Viktor heading over to the ice palace along with several reporters. How Viktor handled them everyday was beyond Yuuri, but after dealing with them for years, Viktor tells him one night, one got used to it.

Makkachin, after about a week, seemed to have figured out where his master was disappearing to every night and the already cramped bed had a new occupant, one who was more than willing to join Yuuri on his run every morning, much to the complaints of his master.

"He likes me, I don't know what else to tell you." Yuuri tells him one morning, as he's getting ready to go. He puts on his watch and tosses Viktor's towards him, knowing full well that in a few minutes Viktor would stop pouting and get up.

"I think he already knew who you were when he saw you that first day we came here." Viktor admits and sure enough puts on his watch before getting up out of the bed. "We had just gotten off the train and with one sniff of the town I think he caught your scent and raced off."

"Is that why you were so breathless when you found me?"

"He had me running clear across town trying to keep up with him!" He argues and crouches down to ruffle Makkachin's fur. "But he knew who you were, so I'm grateful to him."

"He's a good dog Viktor." Yuuri smiles sadly. "You're truly lucky to have him."

A wave of sadness is sent through the bond. "What's wrong Yuuri?" Viktor asks, throwing on a t-shirt and accepting a pair of pants Yuuri hands him. "What happened?"

"I had a dog, similar to Makkachin-" Yuuri blushes slightly, and mentally prepares himself for the teasing that would no doubt ensue from his dog's name. "His name was Vicchan-" a slight smile from Viktor. "And while I was overseas competing, he died."

Viktor's smile drops and for a moment he just looks at him, actual tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "This was during the grand prix?"

"I'm not using it as an excuse for how badly I performed." Yuuri states quickly. "That was my own fault, but it didn't help."

Viktor's arms are suddenly around his waist in a tight hug. "I couldn't have done it." He murmurs into Yuuri's back. "If I had found out something had happened to Makkachin, that would've been it."

"Viktor." Yuuri sighs deeply and takes his hand in his. "I hadn't even seen Vicchan in nearly five years."

"It still hurt though?"

"Of course it hurt!" Yuuri snaps, managing to turn around and push Viktor away. "I had left home to go to school and to compete then I got word from my sister that my dog died and-" tears start falling down his cheeks. "I felt guilty for not spending enough time with him. I was so busy with what I was doing I-" Yuuri stops and stares at Viktor. "Oh my god. Love and life. I get it now. You're so afraid that figure skating will force you to miss out on certain things that you're willing to take a year off."

Viktor smiles at him sadly. "I don't want what happened to you to happen to me." He hugs Yuuri again. "And I am sorry that happened to you Yuuri, truly, but your story only proves to me that I made the right choice."

"Viktor-" Yuuri takes a deep breath and looks him right in the eyes. "I'm going to prove that you made the right choice."

Viktor only smiles at him again.

A couple more weeks pass until one night the three of them are settling in to sleep and when Viktor drapes his arm around Yuuri, he sits up and grins. "I think someone is near ready to get back on the ice."

"It's about time too." Yuuri laughs, rolling over onto his back and sees Viktor with suddenly a sort of pout on his face. "What?" He asks, enjoying the look. "I figured you'd be happy."

"I liked your little belly." Viktor admits and grows quiet. "Are you ready Yuuri?"

"Yes." Yuuri answers honestly. "I'm afraid Viktor, yes, but I want to do this. As I told you before, I want to be able to prove to the world that you made the right choice."

"It was my decision Yuuri~" Viktor rests his head on Yuuri's chest. "Whatever happens this season, good or bad, I don't care what anyone else thinks. I know I made the right decision."

"And if I perform badly that makes you look like a bad coach." Yuuri counters. " You may not care, but I do, and i'm not going to let that happen Viktor."

"I trust you Yuuri, but we have a lot of work ahead of us."

"Yes we do." Yuuri murmurs, knowing just how much he still needed to learn to even be allowed back on the ice.

Yuuri yawns, but finds he can't sleep and it doesn't take him long to realize that Viktor has something on his mind. "Something wrong Viktor?" He asks, amused, usually it's Yuuri keeping the two of them up.

A low chuckle. "I keep forgetting that if one of us can't sleep both of us can't, sorry Yuuri."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Another sigh, "I just can't make up my mind about your short program."

"Oh so you have been doing something productive these past few weeks?" Yuuri jokes. "And here I thought you've been with your fans every day."

"You know," Viktor laughs. "You're actually pretty funny when it's just the two of us."

"I find, it's easiest for me to be myself around you." Yuuri admits, stroking Viktor's silver hair lazily. "Which seems odd considering I've only known you for about three weeks."

"We are soulmate's though." Viktor points out closing his eyes and enjoying the gentle rhythm of Yuuri's hands running through in his hair. "And we have promised to be honest and open with one another."

"Only because we don't have much of a choice, not with the bond."

They both chuckle at that

"So what can't you make up your mind about?"

Viktor sighs deeply. "You remember when I told you I had been working on something for my program this year, before making the decision to take a break?" Yuuri nods. "I have a bit of the choreography down, but it's going to end up depending on the piece of music I choose."

"How can you have a piece of the choreography down, but no music to go with it?"

"I have the music, but there are two pieces of it. They're called 'On love: Agape and Eros."

"Dare I even ask what both of those are?"

"Agape is unconditional love and Eros is, well the easiest way to describe it is sexual love."

"And you're having a hard time trying to decide which is the best piece for me?" Yuuri looks at him in disbelief.

"Yes Yuuri I am." Viktor tells him honestly. "I know you've never had a lover and that you wouldn't know what Eros means to you. Honestly, it should be obvious which piece I have you skate too, but-"

"But if it was you, you'd do the piece the audience wouldn't expect." Yuuri finishes for him.

"Yes, and that's why I haven't made up my mind yet." Viktor admits. "But, we start training tomorrow, I assume, and hopefully after a day of warm ups and figuring out what you can do, I'll have an idea on which piece to choose."

"Talking really has helped us through our issues lately hasn't it?" Yuuri notes, deciding to get off the subject of his routine. Viktor was his coach and whatever piece he decided on, Yuuri would do his absolute best.

"It's certainly brought us closer together after those disastrous first few nights."

"They weren't bad!" Yuuri protests. "You just made me nervous."

"I still make you nervous."

"Yes, but for different reasons now." Viktor is about to respond, but a yawn comes out instead. "Goodnight Viktor." Yuuri smirks and rolls back over towards the wall.

Viktor curls up as close as he can to Yuuri and drapes his arm around him again. "Goodnight Yuuri~"

The next morning Yuuri gets up to have his regular morning jog, Makkachin following behind, and Viktor runs off to the Ice Palace.

A normal morning for them

Yuuri gets back home, out of breath and scowling at Makkachin, who had him running a different route today, just trying to keep up with the dog. Viktor was right, once he found something it was impossible to get him to listen to you.

Yuuri changes, and feeds Makkachin, before grabbing an Apple for himself and starting his chores at the inn. After he had finished all of that he checks his weight and is happy to find that they were right last night, he's back to what he was at the grand prix.

Excited, Yuuri grabs what he needs and heads over to the Ice Palace.

A crowd had formed in front of the rink, but that doesn't surprise him, with Viktor here there were always crowds. He gets to the top of the steps, out of breath again, and puts his hands on the door.

"Uh, Yuuri-"

He looks back to see the triplets looking at him nervously. "Hey girls, guess what? I'm finally back at the weight I was during the grand prix, now Viktor will let me back on the ice." Yuuri suddenly feels a foot on his back and is flying through the sliding doors. He's knocked into the front desk. Pain courses through him as he lands on his back, but it quickly turns into surprise as he looks up to see a very angry Yuri Plisetsky glaring down at him. "Yuri, what are you doing here?" Yuuri asks him, slowly getting back up on his feet.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing here pig!" Yuri snaps. "I'm here to take Viktor back to Russia. I don't know what he thinks he's doing here, but he made a promise to me and he's going to keep it." He scoffs and leans up against the desk. "I don't even know why he chose to come here after the wreck you were at the end of the last grand prix." He grins wickedly. "Should I tell Viktor how I found you in the men's bathroom crying your eyes out?"

Ah, so that's it

This Yuri looks up to Viktor too and is angry that he just up and left.

"What does he have planned for a stupid weakling like you?"

This time Yuuri smirks, crosses his arms, and looks him right in the eyes. "I don't have any of the answers you're looking for, why don't you go and ask him yourself."

Yuri blinks once, surprised at the sudden change in Yuuri and scowls, before stomping off to the rink.

Yuuri follows him and when the two of them make it inside, they see Viktor skating to what looked like an unfinished routine.

"I recognize those movements." Yuri murmurs, leaning against the railing. "Those were part of the routine Viktor was working on before he went crazy and decided to come here." He faces Yuuri again and scowls again. "I hope you realize he's giving up everything for you."

That wasn't true

Yuuri looks at Viktor again. He really hadn't told anyone about why he was leaving. A sense of pride goes through him at being the only one Viktor trusted to tell, but at the same time he couldn't help but think, would it really be such a bad thing to just tell people the truth?

After probably sensing Yuuri's conflicting emotions Viktor finally turns around and spots the two of them. "Yuri! What are you doing here?" He skates up to the railing and winks briefly at Yuuri before turning to face the angry teenager. "Have I forgotten about a promise again?"

Yuri just gawks at him. "Yes! You promised to choreograph a routine for me if I won the junior grand prix."

There was more to it than that, Yuuri realizes, but can't quite put his finger on it.

Viktor looks between the two of them and closes his eyes, as though deep in thought. A wave of excitement mixed with what feels like devilish intent travels down the bond and before Viktor opens his mouth Yuuri already knows he's not going to like it.

"Alright, how about this?" Viktor grins at the two of them, his eyes flicker to Yuuri. "I'll choreograph a routine for each of you and at the end of the week we'll have both of you perform the routine."

"And you'll do whatever the winner wants!" Yuri adds quickly. "And stay with whoever wins."

So that's it

Yuri doesn't just want Viktor back in Russia, he wants Viktor to go back and be his coach. He was jealous that Viktor chose Yuuri instead of him. Yuuri watches Viktor nod and agreeing to the terms, as if he didn't realize what Yuri was asking and the triplets come out of nowhere proclaiming that they were going to make it into a huge competition.

Yuuri barely hears any of it. Viktor couldn't leave him, that much was clear, and when Viktor looks at him with concern on his face, Yuuri only gives him a determined nod. He was going to win, he had to.

Later, after much arguing with the Russian punk Yurio, as they were now going to call him, Yuuri finally has a room ready for him and as he's about to walk past the room where Viktor was originally going to stay he stops. It sounds as if Yurio and Viktor are arguing.

"You don't get to say that!" Yuri is shouting. "I get that you forgot, hell you'd forget your damn skates if that dog of yours didn't drag them to the rink for practice, but you just up and quit, to come here and train that-"

"That what?" Viktor's voice is cold, so cold that even Yuri is quiet a moment.

Yuuri has a feeling that Viktor's voice is the effect of the bond between them being protective. That could severely turn into a problem later.

"Why is this so important to you Yurio?" Viktor finally sighs.

"Don't call me that!"

"He feels like he isn't good enough for you." Yuuri finally makes himself known and the two of them turn to look at him. "After all Viktor, if you were going to quit to become a coach, why fly to Japan to coach someone who had his chance and blew it, instead of someone you have skated with for at least a few years and is about to debut in the senior division for your own country."

Yuuri looks at Yuri, who is gaping at him. "Am I on the right track Yuri?"

"That's, how-?"

"I figured it out earlier when you were yelling at me." Yuuri shrugs and looks at Viktor, who is in his robe and looking as though he's about to head out to the hot spring. "You respect Viktor as a skater and don't understand why he chose a foreigner as a student."

"No, I don't." Yuri states coldly. "And you're right Katsudon, about all of it so," he turns back to face Viktor. "So when I win, you're coming with me back to Russia to become my coach and leaving the Katsudon here."

Viktor, to both of the Yuri's surprise, shakes his head and says, "I can't do that. If you win, I will agree to go back, but only if Yuuri comes with us."

Yuri looks at Viktor in disbelief. "Why!" He demands and turns to look at Yuuri. "What the hell have you done to make him so-argh." He scowls.

"I'm not leaving Yuuri, I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

Viktor thinks about that for a moment. "Both." He decides.

Yuri looks like he wants to strangle the both of them.

"I truly can't Yuri, I am sorry, but it's not happening." Viktor shakes his head. "Those are my terms or you're going to have to change your request."

"Why can't you?" Yuri asks, surprisingly calmly. "Give me the reason you can't, and if it's a good one, fine whatever, I'll shut up."

Viktor glances at Yuuri a moment, who gives him the slightest shrug of his shoulders.

If Viktor wants to tell him, it was up to him.

Viktor nods slightly and holds up his wrist, where Yuuri's name is written in the elegant scrawl. "I can't leave Yuuri because the two of us are Soulbounded."


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri just gapes at Viktor and then turns to Yuuri, who takes his watch off to show him Viktor's name. Finally it seems to sink in and Yuri slaps his hand to his forehead beginning to pace around the room. "Fuck me!" He groans, finally collapsing in a chair.

Viktor strokes Makkachin's fur lazily and smiles coyly. "Maybe if you were a lot older and my type."

Yuri, nearly falls out of the chair and glares at him before looking at Yuuri, who is putting his watch back on. "No, apparently your type is a nearly six foot Japanese figure skater."

"Can't argue with fate can you?"

Yuri curses again, but nods. "No, I can't. Not when those fucking marks basically mean the two of you are married."

Surprise is sent down the bond from Yuuri and Viktor gives Yuri a puzzled look. "I didn't know that."

"Well, it is in Russia." Yuri notes. "I don't know what it's like here." He looks between the two of them in disbelief. "Oh come on, the Katsudon I understand, but how do you not know that Viktor?"

"I didn't even know what the timer was until you pointed it out to me that day at practice Yuri." He shrugs. "Which, by the way, I should be thanking you for."

Yuri scoffs and folds his arms across the back of his chair.

"Why do you know so much?" Yuuri asks him curiously, finally moving to stand next to Viktor.

"My grandfather." Yuri answers simply. "Not my parents, but my grandfather's daughter and her husband were Soulbounded. Never met them, but when I asked my grandfather he answered."

"So you're interested in this?"

Yuri scoffs again. "Lets just say I know why you about bit my head off when I was about to insult that one." He gestures to Yuuri. "Look, I still came here to get a routine from you and that's what I want." He stands up.

"You're done arguing with me then?" Viktor teases.

"There's nothing I can do." Yuri states angrily. "I still want you to come back, but even I know better than to argue with that-" He gestures to Viktor's wrist. "Especially when it's new and the two of you have yet to get used to it."

"Thank you Yuri." Yuuri tells him honestly.

"This doesn't change anything Katsudon." Yuuri scowls and opens the door. "I still want to compete and prove to you that I'm better."

"We'll still do the competition." Yuuri agrees.

"Oh and Yuri-" Viktor calls out to him, before he disappears. "We haven't told anyone here about being Soulbounded, so if you could keep your mouth shut we'd appreciate it."

The door slams.

Yuuri sighs and looks at Viktor in disbelief. "Was that really the way to ask him?"

Viktor only shrugs and stands up. "I'm going to go take a soak, care to join me?"

Yuuri shakes his head. "I think I'm going to go hide in my room for awhile."

"I think it's more than your room at this point Yuuri." Viktor laughs.

"Of course it is." Yuuri retorts. "But since you still insist on using this room, I don't know what else to call it."

"Your room is too small for both our stuff." Viktor argues. "Besides, if we're still keeping our relationship a secret, I have to at least pretend to be using this room to sleep in."

Yuuri finds he can't argue with that and simply sighs. "So I'll see you in our room later?"

Viktor grins and grabs a towel, before walking out the door. "Of course Yuuri~"

Viktor walks into the room later to find Yuuri at his computer, with headphones in and looking like he's listening to music. Not really feeling any particular emotion from him, and surprised Yuuri hasn't realized he's back, Viktor grins wickedly and goes to stand behind Yuuri's chair, only to see that Yuuri is video chatting with someone. "Yuuri~" In one swift move Viktor removes the headphones and a startled Yuuri turns around in panic, causing the chair to push Viktor onto the bed. Startled himself, Viktor begins laughing hysterically.

"Viktor!" Yuuri clutches his chest. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Clearly." Viktor manages to get out, clutching his own chest. It actually hurt from laughing so hard. "But I am sorry, to an extent, I figured you would've realised I came in."

Yuuri shakes his head, but Viktor catches the slightest of a smile on his soulmate's face.

"Oh my god, it's true then. Viktor Nikiforov is actually there to be your coach." A voice sounded.

Right, Yuuri had been on a call. Viktor makes sure he actually had his watch on, before walking up to the screen to see a Thai man, who looked about Yuuri's age, staring at him in honest surprise.

"Oh yeah-" Yuuri moves to sit in the chair again. "Viktor this is Phichit Chulanont, he's my best friend, and is another competitor this year."

Viktor smiles warmly. "Its nice to meet you Phichit. I'd introduce myself, but I think you took care of that for me."

Phichit laughs. "Yeah, I suppose I did, you just surprised me is all. I know Yuuri was telling me about everything-"

Viktor glances at Yuuri, who shakes his head slightly. Not everything evidently.

"But I still found it hard to believe."

"Yeah, I'm finding that to be a normal reaction lately." Viktor laughs lightly and backs away slightly. "Alright, well it was good to meet you, see you at one of the competition's, I'm sure. I'll let the two of you continue."

"No that's okay." Phichit shakes his head. "I was about to log off anyways." He winks. "Have to sleep at some point right Yuuri? Anyways, good luck with the Russian punk, and see you soon!"

"Yeah, bye Phichit." Yuuri waves. "It was nice talking to you again."

"Don't be a stranger Yuuri!" Phichit smiles again before his screen disappears.

"He seems like a great guy to have as a friend." Viktor tells him honestly, before falling onto the bed.

"He was my roommate and rink mate in Detroit." Yuuri smiles wistfully.

Clearly some sort of memory made Yuuri look like that and Viktor can't help but smile himself. "I am sorry, about scaring you."

"Its alright." Yuuri turns around on the chair and folds his arms against the back. "It was certainly a great first impression for Phichit of you."

"I'm surprised you didn't tell him about being Soulbounded."

"I am too honestly." Yuuri admits.

"Any particular reason?"

Yuuri smirks. "What, afraid I have a crush on Phichit?"

Viktor looks at him in surprise. He realized it a while ago, but Yuuri truly has a quick wit, that Viktor finds he loves. "That thought hadn't even crossed my mind, but now it has, is there something I should know Yuuri?" He teases.

Yuuri only shakes his head and Viktor yawns. "I only ask because if you keep thinking about it you're going to end up keeping us both up and we have a busy day tomorrow."

"That's not what's going to keep me up tonight Viktor."

"What's wrong?" He asks, rolling over to rest on an elbow and the days events catch up to him. "Yurio." He realizes. "He's harmless Yuuri, he really is and once you start sassing him like you do to me he'll shut right up."

"Its a shame then that you're the only one I seem to be able to do that with." Yuuri sighs, standing up and moving to lie down on the bed next to Viktor. "And it's not even that, you don't think he'll say anything do you?"

That's what Yuuri is worried about?

"Yuuri," Viktor starts carefully. "Yurio doesn't care. Trust me, he's probably more annoyed that he knows the reason I can't leave you. Besides, he'd probably rather keep it to himself than deal with people asking questions on something he doesn't think is important."

"If you're sure."

"I am." Viktor moves closer to Yuuri and wraps his arms around him. "Yuuri, you know I don't care right? We can tell your family if you want. I'm pretty sure they know already anyways."

"Its not my family I'm worried about!" The panic in Yuuri's voice startled Viktor for a moment. "Viktor, I figured it out a while ago. The reason you agreed to keep our relationship a secret." Yuuri looks at Viktor and smiles faintly. "And I thank you for it. You're afraid of how people will react if they found out that, not only am I your soulmate, but your student as well. People will think that it's not fair for you to be coaching me and others will think it's only because we're soulmate's that you're coaching me at all, not because you think I can win."

"People...are not always kind Yuuri." Viktor holds him close and murmurs softly. "I think we've both pointed this out before and yes, I'm scared. I'm scared that you will be hurt because of my recklessness and I almost don't want people to know at all!"

"So let's not tell them." Yuuri brushes the part of Viktor's hair that covers his eye. "Lets agree to not tell anyone and keep this-" He takes off Viktor's watch, revealing his name, and holds it up against his own hand with Viktor's name. "Our little secret, for however long we can."

Viktor stares at him a moment and then laughs. "Except for of course Yurio, who wishes he never found out in the first place."

"Of course."

They both continue to laugh until Viktor leans down to kiss their joined hands. "Our little secret." He agrees and truly has to resist the urge to kiss Yuuri who, probably unknowingly, sends a wave of what could be interpreted as love down the bond.

"There's no way in hell I'm skating to that!" Yuri nearly shouts at Viktor the next morning.

Viktor had just played the two different pieces of On Love, which in hindsight, Yuuri should've realized that these two pieces would be what Viktor have them skate too. His only concern is that, again he should've expected it, Viktor wanted him to skate to On Love: Eros.

"No, you just want to see your boyfriend skate to the other one!" Yuri is still shouting.

Thank the gods they were alone.

"Let me make one thing quite clear." Viktor gives Yuri a cold smile that sends shivers down Yuuri's back. He hadn't known Viktor's face could look that cruel. Yuri evidently didn't either and actually backs up slightly. "Both of you aren't impressing me at all, and have a lot of work ahead of you if you want to stand even a chance at this year's grand prix." He states.

Yuuri knew this, but still couldn't help but feel hurt at Viktor's evaluation. A moment later something is sent down the bond, but Yuuri isn't sure what it is. He gives Viktor a puzzled look, but his soulmate is looking at Yuri.

"Both of you have no idea who you're trying to be on the ice and these pieces, I'm hoping will help you figure it out. The Russian punk, who can't go five minutes without swearing or yelling, showing an unconditional kind of love on the ice." Viktor turns to Yuuri. "And the skater who is too afraid to come out of his shell, showing passionate and erotic love on the ice." He folds his arms. "Makes sense to me."

"That's because your passion is surprising people." Yuri growls.

"You asked for my help." Viktor points out and again shows him that cold smile. "If I skated either of these routines I would win gold. But by all means you don't have to skate to the piece I've chosen for you, but if you do you can win gold, think you're up for the challenge?"

Yuri glares at him. "I'll skate your Damn routine old man and show you that you're not the only one who can win gold at the grand prix."

"And Yuuri?" A slightly less cold smile greets him and Yuuri nods, determined.

"I'll prove to you that I can skate your program."

"You've kinda already done that Katsudon." Yuri scoffs and Yuuri's face goes a deep crimson.

Yuri saw his video too?

"Good." Viktor nods and skates over to Yuuri. "Now then Yuuri, I want you to practice your basics for today while I make an attempt with Yurio."

"Not my name old man, you know I can hear you!"

Viktor smirks and cups Yuuri's chin with a hand. "I also want you to figure out what Eros means to you Yuuri and show it to me on the ice." Before Yuuri can respond Viktor turns back to Yuri. "That goes for you too Yurio, I want you to show me what Agape means to you."

"Wha-" Yuri gapes at him. "It doesn't mean anything to me, what does it mean to you?"

Viktor shrugs. "Its an emotion you feel, it's not something you can describe, you show it in your performance."

"I'm going to win no matter what."

"If that's your mindset Yuri you will never be able to truly show Agape and you will lose."

Yuri scoffs and skates further down the rink.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me." Viktor sighs and brushes his hand with Yuuri's. "With both of you eh?" He winks and skates off to where Yuri stops.

"What does Eros mean to you?" Takeshi laughs.

Yuuri was done with practice, if he could call it that. The affects of the bond were starting to get on his nerves. Yuuri couldn't get anything right that afternoon, not even his step sequences! He was going to have to talk to Viktor. He had finally given up and was doing some exercises with Takeshi and telling him his about his assignment.

"I still can't get over the fact he's having you skate to that." He looks at Yuuri. "He does know you've never even been in a relationship right?"

Yuuri narrows his eyes at his friend and gets up. "Yes Takeshi, he's aware of that. But he thinks if I can get an inspiration for the music I can pull it off."

"Always one for surprises that one." Takeshi shakes his head and leans back. "Even if he isn't the one skating this year."

"That's why I'm going to make sure that people see Viktor through my skating this year." Yuuri states, taking a large gulp of his water.

"Your confidence has sure improved lately." Takeshi notes, taking a closer look at his friend. Ever since they were young, and especially when Yuuri started skating competitively, he's been a shy person. Never able to make friends, only performed best when he thought no one was looking, and almost always would rather do things himself rather than lean on the people who did care for him. He sighs deeply. That's probably why Yuuri always thought he was fighting by himself, but ever since Viktor showed up-

"has it?" Yuuri turns to look at him curiously.

Takeshi had no idea what the hero of Russia did to get Yuuri out of his slump, but whatever it was, it was clearly for the better and Takeshi hoped that when they did start competing Yuuri's confidence in himself would stick. "Just don't let the competition get the better of this new you eh?"

Yuuri smiles, actually smiles, as if he wasn't worried about it, and gives Takeshi a thumbs up. "I promise I'll do my absolute best."

In that moment Takeshi isn't sure he knows this Yuuri Katsuki, but hopes to the gods that he will and soon.

Yuuri slams his head against the Kotatsu. Takeshi is his friend. He hadn't lied necessary, he was going to give this season his absolute best, but he was still terrified of the pressure involved and to have Viktor as his coach was, well, it wasn't helping his nerves unfortunately.

Yuuri hears the unmistakable voice of Yuri yelling down the hall. They must be back from wherever Viktor dragged them too earlier.

"Yuuri~" Viktor smiles, as the two of them find him. "Yurio and I were about to take a dip in the hot spring, care to join us?"

"I told you I don't bathe with other people!" Yuri snaps.

Viktor ignores the young skater and looks at Yuuri with a face that he knows well.

"Yeah, I'll join you." Yuuri moves to get up and looks at Yuri. "You're welcome to use the single bathing unit again if you'd like."

Yuri scoffs and looks between the two of them. "As long as you two don't act disgusting I'll join you."

"Oh Yurio-" Viktor grins and throws his arms around Yuuri. "You know we can't promise that."

Yuri gags, but later ends up in the hot springs with them anyways.

After a lot more arguing, mostly between Yuri and Viktor, and trying to explain to Viktor that pictures weren't allowed, the three of them were actually enjoying the company of one another.

"What was with you today Katsudon?" Yuri asks, ruining the silence.

Yuuri acknowledges him with a look.

"I knew you were bad with jumps, but you could barely get the steps down."

"I have the step sequences down just fine." Yuuri replies with more venom in his voice then he expected.

Yuri looks almost surprised Yuuri's bold response.

Yuuri sighs deeply. He had intended to talk to Viktor later about it, but Yuri knows about the two of them anyways, so there really wasn't any harm. He points at Viktor. "I'm blaming you at the moment for that."

"What? What did I do?" Viktor asks, confusion written on his face and worry tugging at Yuuri's heart.

"Exactly that." Yuuri gestures to his heart. "I know the steps Viktor, I know I do, but every time I went through the routine I felt a mix of anticipation, worry, and then what I believe was encouragement pass through the bond. It distracted me." Yuuri leans his head against a rock and looks to the sky. "I can't tell myself to ignore it and continue either because every time that happens I look at you, every time and I can't stop myself."

Yuri gives a low whistle. "Fuck, that's going to be a problem during competition's."

"I'm your coach." Viktor argues, giving Yuuri a pointed look. "Of course I'm going to be feeling emotions watching you perform, even if I wasn't it'd be the same."

"I know that, but do you have to send it down the bond?"

"Wait a minute-" Yuri looks at Viktor in confusion. "Why is it the Katsudon can feel your emotions while he skates, but you can't feel his? Every time you skate, you seem fine."

Viktor blinks. "He's right, when I skate I rarely feel anything from you."

The realization hits both of them.

One of them is able to completely block their own emotions from the other.

"Which one of us do you think it is?" Yuuri asks cautiously.

"I don't know." Viktor answers honestly. "Since the bond snapped into place you've been an open book."

"Same to you." Yuuri sighs deeply. "I guess that's just another thing we need to figure out."

He hears Viktor chuckle softly. "I guess it is."

"Yuuri, are you alright?" Viktor asks him later in their room. "You're not mad at me after today are you? Even if we are soulmate's I can't apologize for telling the two of you the truth."

"Viktor I'm not mad." Yuuri assures him. "I know you were just being honest." He clenches his hands and last year's grand prix comes to mind. "I know I need to get better."

"So what has you all anxious?" "It's not just my routine Viktor, I could have a gold medal routine, which as far as your concerned I do." Yuuri starts pacing around the room. "But it's worthless if I can't deal with my nerves, or the new issue with our bond."

"Everyone gets nervous before a competition." Viktor shrugs and pets Makkachin lazily. "Even me, but if your nerves are that bad then fine, we have a bit of time before your first major competition, we'll start working on that as well. And as for the bond, we'll figure it out."

Yuuri stops and looks a him, determined. "I want to be able to prove to the world that I am worth your effort."

"And you will prove that." Viktor smiles with ease. "I trust you." He winks. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to get the Yuuri I'm learning about, to appear on the ice."

Yuuri sighs and sits on the bed next to him. "I told you, it's easy for me to be like this around you."

"I don't think being yourself around your soulmate counts as progress." Viktor laughs. "But we'll figure it out." He stands up and stretches. "Anyways, it's still early, you want to go get drunk?"

Yuuri narrows his eyes at the man. "No Viktor, I don't. I told you I don't really like to drink."

Yes, and Viktor knows why. He grins again at the memory, causing Yuuri to look at him in confusion.

"So don't drink. Just come with me, that way if I go overboard at least I'll have you to help me get back here."

"Viktor I really don't think-"

"Please Yuuri?" He begs. "I want to hang out with you in a place where we're not surrounded by your family and we don't have to think about anything."

"You just want to get drunk." Yuuri argues, but is finding it harder and harder to say no to Viktor.

"Today was stressful." Viktor pouts and gives Yuuri and pointed look. "And even if you did want to sleep, you know you wouldn't be able to."

"Basically you're going to go no matter what I say?"

"More or less."

"Fine." Yuuri gets up and scowls at the gleeful look Viktor is giving him, but as they're leaving Viktor notes the smallest of smiles on Yuuri's face.

"Wow you look like shit." Yuri notes the next morning in the locker room, as Yuuri walks in.

"Viktor dragged me out to go drinking." Yuuri nearly collapses on the bench.

"Christ, when did you get home?"

"What time is it?"

"8"

"About three hours ago."

Yuri smirks. "So where's Viktor? I know Damn well the two of you can't sleep without the other being there."

"Makkachin woke us both up and Viktor is currently dealing with his dog." Yuuri smirks this time. "I told him it was a dumb idea to go out."

"Well you must've had fun."

"Viktor did at least." Yuuri yawns and takes his skates out of his bag. "I typically don't like to drink and for some reason, once he was drunk, Viktor kept asking me to dance and perform for him again."

Yuri blinks and looks at the Katsudon, who was trying his laces. He really didn't remember? Hell, that damn banquet was half the reason Viktor wanted to come here in the first place.

'Be my coach Viktor!'

Yuri shudders at the memory.

"Hey Yuri?"

Yuuri's voice startles him a moment. "What do you want Katsudon?" And a moment later Yuuri has his hands together and bowing his head as if begging.

"Please teach me how to properly land a quadruple Salchow."

"Huh?" Yuri gapes at him.

"Please Yuri."

Yuri scoffs again and doesn't understand why he does it, but gestures for Yuuri to follow him. "You better pay attention."

"Its really not that difficult!" Yuri growls again and rubs his forehead. "Look, I'll do it one more time." He sighs. "Record it this time that way you can copy it and I don't have to do it a thousand times."

"Its only been five." Yuuri argues.

"Do as I say Katsudon."

Viktor chuckles at the sight he is seeing. Was Yurio actually helping Yuuri? The two of them hadn't noticed him yet and he was more than happy to keep it that way. Yurio lands another perfect quad Salchow and Yuuri is looking at the young skater in awe.

Viktor smiles. This had to be a first for the Russian Tiger, teaching someone. Back in Russia no one needed the young punks help with their routine. They were all older and experienced. Yuuri was too, but the way he praised Yurio, it had to be a first for him and the way Yurio was hiding his smiles, it had to be a good feeling.

Yuuri, who probably felt his emotions, turns around and waves. Yurio stumbles on the ice, after realizing he's there and Viktor laughs before making his way into the rink and beginning practice.

Viktor groans again. Neither of his Yuri's were understanding their programs. Yurio was thinking to much with his head instead of his heart, which being a fifteen year old kid shouldn't surprise him. And his Yuuri has never truly known love in the first place, so for him to be trying to show his sex appeal well- Viktor flinched as Yuuri falls again. "Yuuri~" Viktor skates over and helps him up.

"I'm sorry." His soulmate apologizes for the umpteenth time.

"You don't have to keep apologizing." Viktor shakes his head and looks at Yuuri fully. They were still dealing with the emotion problem, if he could only stop sending his feelings down the bond. An idea comes to mind and he grins, maybe a distraction would help. "No one in the whole world knows your true Eros Yuuri." Viktor reaches his hand out, cupping Yuuri's chin, and brushing his thumb along his lips. He leans in so close their foreheads are resting against one another, he can see the blush on the Yuuri's face, and feels the nerves through the bond. "It may be an alluring side of you that you yourself are unaware of, but it's something I want to see and I believe it is there." Yuuri's face is a dark crimson. Viktor winks. "Come now Yuuri~ what causes you to lose all rational thoughts, what drives you completely out of your mind?"

A flicker of fear passes down the bond. Had Yuuri realized something?

Before he can ask he hears Yuri from behind them. "Oi! Can the two of you stop being disgusting? Viktor, come show me the routine again."

"I think we're done for the day." Viktor states calmly, turning away from Yuuri and skating over to the entrance of the rink, but I do want the two of you to do something."

"And what's that?" Yuuri asks, apparently finding his voice again. Viktor only grins.

Why was he here too? Yuuri thinks as the waterfall continues to pour down on him and Yuri. Yuri was surprisingly quiet and Yuuri takes that as a sign he was concentrating hard on something. He sighs and Viktor's name on his wrist catches his eyes. It had been over a month since Viktor had come into his life and changed everything. It had been for the better, he's actually happy. Yes, the thought of competing again terrifies him, but he has something to prove this year. Flashbacks of last year's grand prix come to mind and he closes his eyes.

No. He would never do that bad again, he couldn't, not with Viktor by his side. Which, in hindsight, should put more pressure on him, but doesn't. That thought causes him to open his eyes. As long as Viktor is by his side he wants to give it his all, and would. Yuuri is determined to make this year his best. Now if only he could figure out what Eros means to him.

He sighs again and stands up, only to find Yuri looking like he was going to fall into the pool of water. "Yuri-?" Something seems to snap the kid out of whatever had him in a trance. He holds out his hand. "Yuri? Let's head back okay, it's getting pretty late."

Yuri looks at him and accepts his hand. "Yeah, okay."

Yuuri pauses at the look Yuri has on his face. It's the most vulnerable Yuri's ever looked and it passes another second later.

"You can let go of my hand." He growls.

"Oh! Right, sorry." Yuuri smiles nervously and let's Yuri take the lead. Just what had the young Skater realized?

"So did it work?" Viktor asks, smiling as the two of them walk back into the inn. Yuri only glares at him and storms past muttering about being hungry. Viktor looks over to Yuuri, who only shrugs. Viktor sighs and rubs the back of his head in frustration, or disappointment, Yuuri wasn't sure. Frankly, he was too tired to figure out his soulmate's emotions at the moment.

Viktor seems to realize something is wrong and smiles again. "Hungry? Your mother's made dinner."

"Starving." Yuuri admits, surprising both of them when he walks up to Viktor and gives him a chaste kiss. "Thanks." Yuuri smiles, his cheeks pink.

"For what?" Viktor asks, his voice low and something Yuuri can't quite name is sent down the bond.

"Nothing."

Yuuri had his head planted on the table for nearly the whole of dinner. He had just kissed Viktor! No, it probably isn't a big deal, but he hadn't even thought about it he just walked up to him and did it, like it was instinct. He dared a glance at Viktor, who is only laughing and trying to pick a fight with Yuri. He is so much better at hiding the fact that they are soulmates than he is.

Granted, Viktor's gone through most of his life playing a part, this was probably easy for him. A note of concern tugs at the bond and Yuuri sighs. Always concerned about his wellbeing that one. He smiles and makes a show of finishing his food.

"Yuuri, are you okay? You seem down." Of course his sister would notice.

"I'm fine Mari." He lies and smiles tiredly at her. "I'm just exhausted."

Mari sniffles a laugh. "I would think so, what time did you and Viktor get back last night?"

Yuuri makes a show of glaring at Viktor. "About four or five this morning, sound about right?"

Viktor says nothing and only finishes his drink.

Yuuri shakes his head in amusement and stands up. "I'm off to bed."

"Sleep well Yuuri." His sister calls out.

Yuuri yawns again and waves before leaving the room. Viktor and Mari continue to joke around and Yuuri realizes, as he heads upstairs that the two of them get along really well.

It was no use.

It had been over a month, Yuuri had gotten less than three hours of sleep the night before, and yet he still couldn't sleep without Viktor next to him. He almost laughs, and as if feeling Yuuri's frustration Viktor walks in and closes the door softly behind him. Yuuri hears him shuffling around the room a moment, before the familiar creaking of the bed, and his breath on Yuuri's neck tells him that Viktor is there with him. Something is wrong though, he's far to anxious.

"Yuuri-"

"Viktor." Yuuri pauses a moment. "I'm okay, really. I don't regret what I did. I'm certainly not upset with you for anything, and I honestly don't know what's with Yuri, but he thought of something during his time under the falls." He turns to look Viktor in the eyes. "So in a way, I think your idea worked." Yuuri smiles and Viktor opens his mouth as if to say something, Yuuri places his fingers on his lips to stop him. "I promise I will answer your question tomorrow morning, but please, for tonight can we just sleep?"

Viktor smiles warmly and kisses Yuuri on the forehead before curling up beside him. Yuuri had no idea what he was going to tell Viktor the next morning, but as he takes Viktor's hand in his, Yuuri realizes he could never keep going without Viktor by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so that took me a short while. I have this same fic going on  
> fanfiction.net under the same name, but it took me a while to get an invitation to this site. Anyways, as noted on the other site I really like where this fic is going and I appreciate all of you who are reading it, but as of now I'm caught up on both sites and this is still in the works, it's just going to take me a while to finish and the updates as of now are going to be sporadic and are going to take a while so I apologize for that in advance, but I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same.


End file.
